Heart of Darkness
by ElaEnchanted21
Summary: Leila Wellington never wanted to be back in Gotham, but glory behold, she was home. After five years of being away she takes back some of the ugly memories that she had once tried to forget, only to unveil some secrets that should have been left unsaid. But as things become covered with a sense of normality a man will come from the shadows and drag her to hell with him.
1. No place like home

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been five long years since I made a trip home. Although I have never wanted to be back because of all the memories I have tried to forget, there is a sense of calmness that infiltrates my thickest barriers as we crossed over the mountains. I saw the tall buildings in the background and the dark rain clouds threatening to bring the liquid ice itself. I'm home, but then why does sound like a joke? Since when have I, Leila Wellington, been afraid of anything?_

I stopped writing, staring at the page with utter disbelief. I snapped the leather bound book shut and put it in my leather bag. At that moment lightening illuminated the dull night skies of Gotham city. _Home sweet home. _I thought darkly, hugging my legs to my chest. The streets were almost completely deserted, except for the occasional hooker or criminal, looking for their next kill or rape. I was neither; just a starving artist trying to get rid of some of the things I called memories. But even I was a little restless as I sat there waiting for my stop. The rain started to pound on the window, as I stared at my palms as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. I put my black hoodie, shoving my dark wavy hair in it so that no one could tell I was a woman. I zipped up the leather jacket that I had layered over the hoodie and grabbed my belongings as the bus came to a halt.

"Is this your stop miss?" Said the bus driver, his dark eyes watching me intently.

"Yes sir, Thank you." I said shortly, my bags trailing behind me as I pushed and shoved between the empty seats. I kept my eyes low as I walk by him, trying to suppress the fact that he was staring at me like I was something to eat. Stepping out onto the dark concrete, I turned to look at the bus driver. He was still perched upon his seat, a pale hand grasping the door handle, his frame slightly hunched over so that darkness cast over half of his face. "You take care of yourself." He said, his voice sincere.

I nodded, flashing a modest smile to him before shutting it off completely. I watched as the bus drove away and stood there for a moment, waiting for the bus to turn back and take me to a place I did actually want to be. I soon came to the realization that he wouldn't and that was when I started walking to my new apartment.

I stepped into the warm apartment complex and sighed with relief, my hood sliding down from my damp waves. Hulling my tree bags that, oddly enough, had become my world for the most part, I stepped over to the desk and smiled to the lady at the counter. "Hello there sugar, how may I help you?" She asked, her southern accent thick.

"I'm Leila Wellington; I have an apartment set up…"

"Oh, Yes! You apartment is one thirty eight, you're a lucky girl! I wish I had roof access!"

I looked at her with confusion_, I had roof access?_ I looked at the women as she sat my keys across from me. "Oh, thank you." I said meekly.

"Your welcome, sugar." She said her smile warmer than the sun.

Trudging up the steep stairs, I realized with horror that my apartment was on the top floor of the building. I felt like it took forever to get there but I didn't think that there was another way up. And so twenty floors later, I had found my apartment. Kicking open the door I felt my hand fumble for the light switch. The light slowly flickered on only to then illuminate the small, dull room. There was an old couch covered with a stained bed sheet closest to the window. _I'm Home. _I thought setting my bags next to the couch. I found myself staring at the almost uninhabitable apartment with utter disgust. There was a thing about the apartment that just gave me a bad feeling, like I wasn't alone. I could tell that no one had lived in it for quite some time because of the thick layer of dust that seemed to cover almost everything. Everywhere my boots landed a wet footprint was left on the cold and uninviting hardwood floors. Stalking over to the kitchen, my foot prints making a trail, I turned on the fridge and hunted for a rag of some sort. I found them underneath the sink along with all of the cleaning supplies.

"It was nice of them to leave _these_ for me." I said, a little pleased that I didn't have to buy them myself.

I put a little water on the rag and started to whip down the bar table that separated the kitchen from the living room. I knew that the movers wouldn't be here with what little furniture I had until the evening so I decided that it was safer to crash on the hideous couch, instead of take my chances with possible critters in my hair the next morning. I took off the disgusting bed sheet and threw it in the nearest corner only to revile the opposite of what I would imagine beneath the unsettling facade. I did a double take of the almost unreal piece of furniture that I would have gotten rid of if I hadn't seen what was beneath it, the perfect white sleek couch that had been nearly clad beneath the sheet, was something like a vision. I had never had something this beautiful in my life and I was surprised that someone would ever leave it behind. "Wow." I breathed.

My mind was boggled by questions of why it was there, but still. It was _mine._ And that made me more confident about coming home. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. _I thought smiling to myself only to yawn a moment later from all of the traveling that I had done today. I sat down carefully on the white pristine fabric of the couch, my pale small hand petting it like it was alive and purring. It was soft, almost like it was made from the finest plush feathers that only the gods could make. This was where I was going to sleep, and now it didn't seem all that bad. The room wasn't as ugly nor as scary as I had thought in the first place, still though, I didn't want to take my chances with the floor. Pacing around the apartment, I searched for any type of pillow only to find nothing of that regard, and so, rummaging through one of my duffel bags, I took out an old sweater and wadded it up for a pillow. I layered my self in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and settled myself on the couch. I then turned on the old television across from the couch and started watching the news. But as soon as I knew it, darkness enveloped me before I could get an ounce of decent information.

_**"~Or people will die. I'm a man of my word." **_I awoke the next morning to a maniacal laughter that sent shivers up my spine. Looking over in a panic and also still a daze from sleeping in so late, I looked at the mad man staring back at be through the television, his sneer more terrifying than my own fathers. I was mesmerized by the scolding black holes that seemed to be looking over my pools of blue. He was clad in a suit of purple, his stringy acid green hair messily falling over his brow and shoulders. _Who is he? _I thought, trying to tell myself that he was not looking at me by merely into a camera. I wished they would change to a lighter note, something that would make me forget about the man with a Glasgow grin and eyes that could make blood curdle. But they didn't, they held his picture there for what seemed like hours, but it was only moments. All of the sudden, the TV flickered to the reporters and they started to talk about some health plan that the Mayor was going to approve. I lost interest, but even as they changed to a much lighter subject my mind still flashed to what I had just seen. I shook my head. "Oh for gods sake, Leila! Get a grip, go drink some coffee and get something to eat." I told myself, standing up abruptly.

I threw on a part of ripped skinny jeans, good boots, a black tank top, and a navy cardigan that looked like a long jacket. I threw up my hair in a messy bun and then took my purse along with my keys and practically flew out the door.

**The Joker's eyes darted from place to place watching as the normal civilians of Gotham city were oblivious to his whereabouts. **_**This is too easy. **_**He sang with a devious grin. He rolled back and fourth going from his toes to the balls of his feet. Licking his lips excitedly he watched as people passed from down below, all of them minding their own business. He wondered what it would be like to just strut about, he wanted to see if people would cower in fear or if anyone would run. **_**I must be bored, why am I thinking of something so pointless? **_**The Joker felt his brow deepen with frustration, and he let out a deep sigh. He turned from the window only to stalk over to where his computer was. He was **_**bored**_**, that was the problem. He just didn't quite know what to do about it. **_**Maybe I'll go see Cobblepot. **_**He thought, thinking about terrorizing his costumers that were notorious villains just like he. **_**Maybe not that notorious. **_**Joker bit down slightly on his right scar, his mind wondering to some of the people he saw walking on the street. All of the sudden he heard some of his men talking outside of his door. **

** "~I know but I'm telling you, she was a real beauty! I mean long dark hair kinda sticking out of her hood, and these eyes that could make anyone just melt."**

** "What color were they?" The other henchmen said, his voice eager.**

** Joker tried to recall what their names were but at that moment his brain had drawn a blank. But he listened closer because well, he didn't know why he simply had just found this whole conversation intriguing. **

** "Blue, and it was like a sliver blue. She had toughs eyes that you would want to have looking up at you while your fucking her." **

** Joker grinned and listened more, his ear pressed up to the door frame. "What kinda body?"**

** "Well, she had nice tits, like c- cup, and a good ass. But her legs were long and she looked kinda toned. She seemed real sweet too, like she said thank you and had a lot of manners."**

** All of the sudden Joker couldn't handle it any longer, he had to know who she was, but for what reason he did not know. Joker kicked open the door and strutted out, his grin wide, almost like he had just blown something up or watch as someone just tore themselves apart. He turned to them, the new one's eyes were wide with fear, the other just slightly startled. "So, she was a, uh, a real **_**babe, **_**huh?" He said his voice clowny and relaxed. Joker leaned casually against the door frame, his arms folded tightly over his chest. **

** The one who had seen her, Chase, spoke up. "Yeah, she was **_**real **_**cute... It would be a shame if something happened to her." Chase grinned, his face was evil.**

** The Joker grinned deeper. "Yes, it, uh would be a shame if something, terrible**_** did happen to her. **_**But, if we don't see her again then, I'll stay away."**

_**Maybe... **_**Thought the Joker. **_**She might be quite entertaining and I wouldn't want to pass that up now would I?**_

__**The Joker went to turn back into his room but stopped abruptly, and started to tap his fingers on the door frame. **_**On second thought, it might be fun to stalk her for a bit, uh, really get to know her. **_

** He turned back to his henchmen and lowered his head slightly only to a second later to take a few steps toward them. "I, uh, think I **_**might **_**have a better plan. I want you boys, to find out who she is and get everything on her birthday blood type, you know **_**everything**_**." He paused a moment. "**_**But**_**, **_**none of you will touch her. **_**Kapish?"**

** They both nodded and looked at him with fear. "Good." Said the Joker, as he turned into his room and slammed the door behind him. **


	2. Stranger from the Past

_God, How I hate mornings. _I though, sitting in the park by star bucks on the corner of Strewn and 21st street. I took a sip of my dark rich coffee and smiled slightly watching as the normal work crowd rushed around me trying to get to their dead end jobs. I leaned back further against the large oak tree that casted a shadow over me. Taking a bite of a blueberry bagel, I looked over at some of the familiar buildings that made me remember all of the things I constantly tried to forget. Thinking about going back to work made me feel sick to my stomach, it made me feel like there was no use and that I was better off working at Walmart. _What could I possibly paint, and would anyone even buy them? _I thought, taking another sip of my coffee trying to suppress the lump that had formed in the back of my throat.

I then sat up from where I sat and started walking, to where I had no clue. I was just walking trying to figure out what to paint or even sketch. I looked everywhere, searching and trying to find a gallery or something to sell my work. I finished off the last of my coffee only to pitch it in the nearest trash can. A little sad that the wonderful cup of bitterness was gone, I walked faster trying to find my way back to my apartment.

People dispersed from the streets as I found my way through a place I had long but forgotten. I stopped in front of the old rickety High school that a long time ago seemed like the only way I could get away from the horrors of what was my personal hell. I started to walk back into the court yard of Gotham High school and sat underneath my favorite tree thinking back to school and my four years there.

**I was almost always alone. Not because I didn't have friends but because I wanted to be, and so there I sat. Alone, underneath my favorite tree reading one of my favorite books: The Bell Jar By Sylvia Plath. I kept my eyes low when people passed or even when people were talking about me, even though I could hear every word they said. They acted as if they cared, as if they knew how it felt to have a father and a mother who hated you and never wanted you because you were not the role model like Bruce Wayne or Jack Napier. But even still Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier were entire opposites. Bruce stood up for me, he treated me like a person, Jack, on the other hand, only cared about the pretty girls who would sleep with him at the snap of his fingers. Jack only cared about stupid girls who could easily bat their eye lashes and swing their hips to get him to notice them for just an hour of his time then he would move onto another girl. I was not one of toughs girls. I was the girl with the poor family that had gotten into Gotham High School out of scholarship because she worked her ass off trying to learn as much as she could and get people to talk to her by what she could do with art. She did not want to be seen by a boy like Jack Napier, she just wanted to get out of Gotham. She wanted to be someone. **

** And so you can imagine my surprise when one day I was reading under that same tree that I sat under every day, when I heard a voice that sounded familiar but also different. "Why do you never eat?" The shadow said, as his eyes flickered from my book to my big nerdy glasses that were perched on the bridge of my nose. **

** I flipped the page, not bothering to look up at the deviously handsome boy that had interrupted my train of thought. "Spare me your pity, Mr. Napier. I have other things to do besides listen to you trivial questions." I said still reading stoically.**

** "You know, it's kinda _rude _to not look at someone while your talking to them." He said glaring down at me. **

** I grinned and lowered my book slightly, only to peer up at him with a sly sneer. "And what would you know about manners? I don't think it was very polite to just waltz up to someone and ask them why they did not eat. Perhaps they are going on a diet or merely not eating lunch because it does not taste good, have you ever thought of that?"**

** His lips turned up slightly. "Yes, I have. But I don't think that is the case with you now is it?" **

** I merely shrugged, turning to my book again with a sigh. I watched from my peripheral vision as his face softened. "Leila, do you mind if I sit next to you?" He said cocking his head to the side.**

** I felt my jaw clench with furry. I closed my book and sat it down on my lap, only to glare up at him. "Jack, why would you want to sit next to me? Don't you have some slutty girl to ogle over instead of pester me?"**

** The boy sneered, and leaned over me so that our noses were close to touching. "No, I don't and for some reason you have caught my eye, so _Ms. Wellington." _He paused for a moment. "_May I please sit next to you." _His voice went a whole octave lower as his repeated his last words with ease. **

** I looked up into his dark eyes, a small chill running down my spin until it left an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I breathed, picking up my book again and scanning the page for where I had left off. **

** I felt him move away from me only to sit next to me so our thighs were touching. His eyes were intently fixed on me as he looked over my shoulder to read what I was reading. I grew annoyed, and so I scooted away from him a little and started to twirl my short dark curls nervously. He grinned and scooted next to me again only this time to put his shoe on mine. I moved my foot and glared at him. He smiled charmingly as I went back to my book folding my feet underneath me. I, once again started to twirl my hair again and read, the books words dancing in my head. I was amazed at what had happened next. Jack studied me only to cock an eyebrow. In one swift movement, Jack caught my hand with his large ruff one and looked it over like it was a molecule underneath a microscope. I looked at him awestruck, only to then clench my jaw and rip my hand from his. I looked at it like it had been burned or scared. Jack still watched me as I clenched my jaw and put my book in my bag, overall annoyed by this whole situation. He finally spoke up and smiled. "You hands are small, and... well, soft." **

** I looked at his with disbelief. "Yes, well, I am a _female_." I spat, my hands balling into fists. **

** All of the sudden the bell rang for us to start getting to class, I jumped to my feet and grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. "Leila!" He rasped. **

** I walked faster so that the swarm of students would engulf me and he would not know where I was going. I was happy that he didn't follow. But still as I got my civics book from my locker I started to feel a little more happy that he hadn't followed. I looked around the hallway nervously and waltzed into class. The one thing I had forgotten was probably the most important detail. I took my seat, and started reading again waiting for class to start. But as I started to become engulfed in the words of Sylvia Plath, I felt hot breath on my neck. I felt the red velvet rush up to my cheeks, as I tried to ignore the urge to slap him. I turned around to face him. _"Do you mind?" _I spat watching Jack's eyes linger on my face. **

** That was when I realized just what he was looking at; my lips. I glared at him, my eyes daring him to make a move. "What are you reading?" He sneered, taking my book from my limp hands.**

** I tried reaching for it again but he hid it behind his back and turned away from me. "Hmmm, _The Bell Jar, _By Sylvia Plack?" He said mockingly as he looked over the cover and started reading the back.**

** I groaned as I tried to reach for it again but he held it higher. "_It's Plath." _I said, my teeth clenched.**

** He chuckled darkly and sneered. "I know, I've read some of her books before, but not this one..."**

** I glared, "You can _read_? Hmm, gee and I thought you were a brainless _rich boy_ _who hasn't worked a day in his life."_**

**Jack turned to me infuriated. He glared, his nostrils flared, his jaw clenched, and his eyes like daggers. "_I'm not stupid, Leila. I can read, and to tell you the truth I like things like this." _He gestured towards the book. "_And just because my parents have money does not mean that I have life easy." _Jack slammed the book on my desk and got close to my face so that our noses were close to touching. **

** I was not scared, I held my ground and glared back at him. _"You don't have a ruff life! You are a selfish little boy who cries when he doesn't get what he wants! __YOU can afford the lunches here, I can hardly afford food to feed my whole family and so I have to scavenge! Scavenge, Jack! Do you know what that means? Hmm, Jack?" _I went on, not leaving room for him to talk. _"It means that sometimes I have to eat things that others did not want! It means that sometimes I go hungry, sometimes for days! So, Don't talk to me like YOU have it ruff." _**

**I stopped talking all together, my chest heaving, my eyes starting to well up with tears, because of what I almost said next. About the scars. **

** I picked up my things, sprinting out of the room, only to hear someone gaining fast behind me. I started to run faster, trying to loose him. He ran faster, and that was when I came to the front door. I slammed into it trying to pry it open. Balling my hands into fists, I smacked the door with a loud thump. "God damn it!" I screamed, my breath heavy, I let out another frustrated groan and gave up defeated.**

** Jack stopped behind me, he was close enough to touch and I could tell that he was more angry than before. His anger was radiating off of him it was so bad. My eyes started to well up with tears and I became more frustrated by the moment. Jack's iron grip locked upon my wrist and he turned me around to face him, catching my flying fist in the process. That when he stopped, and looked at my face awestruck. I knew what he was looking at, the tears that had started to roll down my cheeks. I sobbed pitifully, and wrenched my wrists from his grip. Taking off my glasses again, I whipped my cheeks irritably. His eyes grew wider as his jaw dropped and his shoulders slouched slightly. "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl _cry?_" I said, trying to turn away from him.**

** He grabbed my shoulders gently and put and hand under my neck. "No, I, uh, I wanna see something."He said trying to turn my face so that he could see what ever it was that had caught his attention. **

** I fraught and struggled against his grip. It was until his raised his voice and made it go an octave lower that I listened. "Leila, look at me." He said, his hands trying to make my head turn. He huffed irritably. "_Look at me."_He said in that voice that made me squeamish. **

** I looked at him, surely but slowly, but at first it was only his nose and cheeks. "_In the eyes." _He rasped, taking my chin in between his long pale fingers. **

** I shivered, but obeyed looking into his deep dark eyes, that had a hint of gold to them. I watched as he raised one of his eye brows, only to cock his head to the side a second later. He licked his lips, and I watched as his lips parted. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after, finding loss of words. **

** "Blue... your eyes are blue..." He said finally, as he took in my features as if for the first time.**

** My eye brows furrowed, as his thumb traced my high cheek bones and then went over my long dark lashes. I closed my eyes, slightly at ease, but also nervous at what he was rambling about. "And long lashes... you know... they're quite stunning..."**

** I opened my eyes to glare at him again. "Save it for someone else, Jack. I'm not the kind of person that will fall for a guy of the likes of you."**

** Jack Napier grinned, his hand that was still gripping the back of my neck rubbing slightly. I swallowed nervously, trying to suppress the fact that where his hand was and how he was rubbing it felt good. "Oh, really?" He said mockingly. "We will see about that. By the way, what about a guy like Ol' Brucey?" Jack tilted his head and his hand trailed down slightly and made me shiver again, which in turn made him grin wider. **

** "Bruce Wayne?"I said, confused. "I'm not interested, and besides I don't want a boyfriend I want a scholarship and a one way ticket out of Gotham."**

** He processed this, and thought. "We will see." Was all he said, because the principle had found us and acted like we were the worst kids at that school. **


	3. Send in the Clown

Hello everyone. All of the bold is Joker's point of view and the ones that are not is Leila. I will note in this chapter that The Joker has a flash back and is key to this story and you will also learn in the this or the next few chapters that some else has scars too! SPOILER ALLERT! sorry, enjoy! XD

**The Joker was almost asleep when there came a rapping at his bed room door. He groaned and jumped up from his inviting bed, stomping over to his door only to wrench it open a second later. **_**"What?" **_**He barked, glaring intently into Chases eyes. **

**"Sorry to disturb you boss, but we found her." Said Chase bluntly.**

**"Her who?" Said the Joker more gently. Chase looked at him confused.**

**The Joker sighed only to role his eyes a moment later. "Who is she, Chase?" He asked, his hands tapping impatiently on the door frame. **

**He looked down at the large folder, searching for her name. "It's, uh, **_**Leila Michelle Wellington." **_

**The Joker was stunned for a moment but grinned and ripped the folder out of Chase's hands. He slammed the door in his face and threw her folder on his desk turning on the light to look at the women she had become. The first picture that had been taken was a women with long dark curly hair that was half in her face from the fact that she was reading intently a book that he himself was fond of. The Joker chuckled to himself and grinned. "I can't believe that she still reads that book." He muttered, flipping to the next photo. **

**The next one made his heart beat, because it had caught him off guard. Leila was wearing nothing but a towel as she stepped out of the shower. His jaw dropped at her perfectly defined legs sticking out from underneath the plush white towel, and her dark hair straggly and in her face. Her lips were slightly parted making them look ultra plump, her high cheek bones were more defined since the last time he had seen her. **_**She **__**was beautiful. **_**So, beautiful it even made The Joker squeamish. But still, he remembered all of the things they used to talk about, he remembered the first time he had ever seen her eyes without her glasses on, and how he had acted like a fool in front of her. But most of all he remembered what it was like in the principal's office when they were picked up by their parents. **

**When my parents arrived to the school I remember one thing, they didn't even look at me. They just talked to the principal and ignored me completely, granted I was fine with this because I was watching Leila's parents as they watched her with a evil sneer. I remember thinking how utterly disgusting that sneer was and how much I wanted to cut it off of their faces. It was like they were looking for a reason to punish her. Like they wanted her to suffer just as they have. Her face was twisted in regret as she sat there two seats away from me, her hands were lying limp in her lap as she sat, nearly on the verge of tears. I got up from my seat and sat next to her, she didn't realize I was there until I whispered In her ear. "Why so sad?" I asked, looking down at her lips again. **

**She slowly look at me, about to answer, but stopped and shook her head instead. I smiled dryly. "Ya know, you can, uh, **_**confide, **_**in me." I said taking one of her hands in mine and patting it gently. **

**She shook her head again, and bowed her head slightly, her eyes growing weak trying to hold back tears. I licked my lips, thinking slightly. "**_**Leila." **_**I started, my voice ****low and raspy. I watched as she shivered, my hand still clasping her small fragile one. "**_**How many beatings will you get for this?" **_**I asked, watching as her eyes grew wide.**

**She turned to me, and parted her lips, as if she was trying to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head, as if she knew exactly what I was going to do. **

**"I don't get hit." She said weakly, looking away from me. I released her hand and lifted the sleeve of her badly battered shirt. To prove my point I poked the finger print bruises on her forearm and said, "Hmm, gee. Then what would these be, Leila?"**

**At first she flinched, but then she regained confidence and ripped her arm from my loose grasp. "Stop, your going to make everything worse." She said glaring at me. **

**"Worse? Hmm..." All of the sudden I had an idea... and I did intend on going through with it.**

**"Uh, Mr. Leslie." I said addressing the principal. "You wanna know something kinda funny. It has come to my attention that Leila here has, uh, has **_**suffered **_**from **_**abuse. **_**But see, that's not the funniest part, see, she **_**denies **_**it so she won't get beaten the crap out of by her own parents. **_**See, now there is the punchline, I think someone should do something about that. Don't you?" **_**I watched as they all looked at me with horror, especially Leila who looked away and looked at her parents. They were fuming, but she shook her head and looked at me awestruck. **

**I remember how Mr. Leslie had asked if that was true and they said no, the bruises on her arms were from her falling down the stairs, and nothing more. **

**When I walked out of the office, I watched as her father yelled at her outside of the office and she tried to explain. He ignored her, and instead smacked her across the face. I could hear that sound echo throughout my head, and I couldn't help but feel protective over her, and for a reason, I had no clue. **

**Leila Wellington wasn't at school for about a week after that, and at first I just thought that maybe she was sick, but a part of me knew differently and that was when I started to get worried. When she did return she looked beaten down and weak, like if someone looked at her wrong she would break. At lunch I did not find her under the tree but simply **_**in **_**it. She was reading something different this time something I had never seen her read. "Leila." I said smiling up at her through the tree. **

**She took one glance at me, but went back to the book. "Hey." I called. "I have something for you, please take it, I know you want it." I said throwing up a apple for her. She caught it with ease and chucked it back down to me. **

**"Leave me alone." She said still reading. **

**I rolled my eyes and climbed up with a bunch of fruit and taco bell. I sat on another branch below her and watched her. "What cha reading?" I asked trying to look at it. **

**She moved away. "None of your business, go away." She glared at me and turned back to it. **

**I sighed and stood up on my branch and looked her in the eye. "I brought Taco Bell for you, come on you need to eat."**

**"Why the hell do you care? Leave me alone." She said glaring at me again.**

**I licked my lips and got close to her face. "I care because you need it, and god knows how long its been since you have eaten.**

**"You know you want it..." I said waving the bag of deliciousness in her face. **

**I heard her stomach growl in protest and she blushed. I handed her another apple and stood there waiting for her to take a bite. She sighed and looked at me. "Why are you doing this?" She said, lightly clutching the apple. **

**"**_**Well, **_**Maybe because I feel bad and like I said, I have no clue how long it has been since you've eaten." She nodded and sighed looking over the apple like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.**

**"Ya know, if you stare at it any longer, it might just rot." I said grinning at her. **

**She laughed and smiled warmly at me, and at that moment I had my breath taken away. She took a large bite of that bitter apple and smiled as she chewed. When she was done with it she chucked it out of the tree and I handed her a taco. **

**For some odd reason watching her eat fascinated me to no end. Maybe it was because no girl ate like she did around me, she stuffed her face and didn't care that I was watching. Of course it was because she was starved, but still I couldn't help but find it refreshing. "So how long has it, uh, _been _since you've last eaten?" She stopped and looked down at the grape that she was about to pluck in her mouth.**

**She mumbled something that was far too quiet for me to hear. "What was that?" I said trying to get her to repeat it.**

**"Four days." She said meekly. I nodded, feeling a little sad that she had to suffer. **

**"Here." I said handing her a bottle of water. "I didn't know what you liked so I just stuck with good old water." **

**She flashed a smile at me and chugged her water. I stood there awestruck as she had drank it faster than I could have imagined. She ate all of the food, which I was actually pleased about, but as we sat there sitting in mutual silence, I knew something that I never would have guessed in a million years. I didn't _need _to talk to her for it not to be awkward between us, and before her, I had never had that. I sat there perched upon that branch admiring her as her skin had a better glow and seemed more healthy. I wished I could do more for her, I wished I could take her away from her parents and all of the absurdity of the world, but I knew that that thought in itself was absurd. When class started I watched her more than I had ever done. She was two different people, one part I could only hope of learning it's content, and the other was the facade that she gave off, the independent women herself who could deal without anyone. I wasn't sure if she was really that way, but I was almost positive she was the opposite of the facade. **

**The Joker stared intently at the last photo that was taken, the picture bringing back a memory that he had long but forgotten. It was funny how these things worked themselves out. Joker himself was once beautiful, and yet even though she had scars like he did she was still lovely as ever. It was almost as if they added charm to her. The Joker thought back again to when he had first seen toughs _things _that he had once thought hideous. **

**It had been a few days since I had started to give her food and I watched as she started to become more comfortable with me. "So your reading Shakespeare now?" I asked watching as she took another bite of her apple and kept reading along. **

**"Yeah, he's actually one of my favorite classical writers. Have you ever read Macbeth? I think you would like it, it's very dark." She smiled warmly at me and looked me in the eyes. **

**"I guess I should read it then." I said giving her a smug smile. **

**I watched as she shivered and hugged herself. She was only wearing ripped jeans that showed her pale marble like legs and a short sleeved shirt that was practically a rag. "Cold?" I asked, smiling slightly. **

**She nodded and held herself tighter. I gestured to my jacket just about to take it off when she gripped my arm and shook her head. **

**"It's fine, I'm used to it anyways." I watched as her eyes became dark, and she looked down. Her hand was still slightly draped over my forearm. **

**I could feel the sneer creep onto my lips as I watched her intently. She realized just then that she was still holding on to my arm when she released it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said her jaw slack and she moved over slightly. Her face was flushed with embarrassment but also from the frigid air tearing at her messy hair. A mischievous grin flooded my face and I couldn't help myself any longer. I had to do it. I pulled her to me tried to force the leather jacket around her broad shoulders. She tried pushing me away only to fall down on to the grass and leaves. That was when I knew I had done something wrong. Leila let out a yelp of pain as I watched her face contort into pain. **

**"Are you ok?" I said trying to help her up. **

**"Yeah." She said shakily. "I'm fine." She sat back up, but I couldn't help but notice the tears welling up in her eyes. **

**My jacket slipped from her shoulders and she sat there her eyes locked with mine. I loved and hated it when she looked so helpless, almost like she wanted me to take advantage of her. Her lips parted slightly and she looked away from my dark gaze. My eyes caressed her arms and slightly showing clavicles. All of the sudden I noticed something. It caught my attention because it was so red and mean looking against her creamy pale skin. Over her left clavicle bone sat a thin dark line that draped over her slightly exposed shoulder. "Whats this?" I said, my voice going sharp. **

**She turned to me sharply, her eyes wide with surprise. She pulled up her shirt slightly. "What's what?" She asked her voice quite.**

**She looked away and bit her lip. I grabbed her as gently as I could with such an anger rolling through me. _"This." _I said exposing her shoulder and looking at the angry wounds. They seemed to trail down her back, dipping between her shoulder blades, but I couldn't help but notice the ones stitched where bleeding a bit. There were also old ones that laced between the new ones.**

**I stared down at them horrified. "_Who the hell did this?" _I said my voice cold and menacing. **

**She pulled back up her shirt and shook her head. "I, no one did... please don't make a big deal about it... it's only gonna make it worse."**

**I couldn't help it, I was furious about this and that surprised me to no end. "_Leila, tell me before I hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Who the fuck did this? You? Your Father?" _**

**My voice became more icy as I watched her quiver in fear. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, but I knew that she kinda was. It was Just that toughs _things_ made me queasy.**

**Leila's lips parted as she found the loss of words. She looked away and held herself tighter. "_Leila, WHO?!" _I snarled, she shuddered and gasped at my furry.**

**I grabbed her chin ruffly and made her look at me. She stared into my eyes and gasped helplessly. Tears had again started to run down her flushed cheeks, and she started to shake helplessly. "My father." She mumbled, still starting into my eyes. **

**She sniffled back a sob and closed her eyes. I rubbed her cheek lightly, whipping away her cool tears. I then pulled her into my embrace, her tears flowed freely as I let her weep on my shoulder. I caressed her hair and nuzzled her neck with my nose. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm sorry I raised my voice." I said, trying to comfort her the best I could. **

**I once again wrapped my leather jacket around her and made her put her arms in it and she pulled it tighter to herself. "Keep this." I said, rubbing her cheek again. She tried to protest by I interrupted her. "You need it more than I do, Leila." **

**She nodded and watched me with a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh, meet me in the parking lot after school, I want to help you." I said meeting her eyes. **

**The Joker sat there staring at the women he had come to know. He felt like she was staring back at him in the picture, like she would say another snark remark if he stared at her for too long like she often did when they were in High school. His brow furrowed at the repulsive feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Joker chuckled with trepidation. There was a hard unyielding lump that had formed in his throat. He sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. The Joker found it a little amusing how even after all toughs years she had came _back,_ and their paths had crossed again. _Perhaps, I'll try to find her soon. _He thought getting up from his weathered purple chair with contention. With one more look, The Joker stared at the last picture and sighed. The women he saw in the picture was like nothing he had ever seen she was crouched on a bay window, her book in her lap, and staring out the window. Her old shirt dipped low on her back practically showcasing the scars that he once had thought hideous, but as he looked at them he realized that even they weren't what he had once thought. She looked like she was staring at him head on through the picture. Without another backward glance, The Joker turned into his bathroom to take off his mask. **

I couldn't help but think of myself as a bit of a loner, after all. It was my first day home and I was _still _wandering aimlessly. At that moment, I was sitting in the small coffee shop watching the news with a steaming cup of happiness. I could feel all of the sanity I had left coagulate in that rich dark substance. The news reporter, I remembered her as Elizabeth Salemen, was going over in great detail about a man who dressed in a bat costume and fought crime. I swear, just the way she talked about him made him sound like a criminal as well. I ground my teeth together in irritation. Looking down at my book, I started to read. A small smirk crept on my face, well, that was until I heard a voice that startled me at first. "Whatcha' reading, _beautiful." _The husky voice came from across the table.

It wasn't the huskiness of the voice that puzzled me, but simply the fact that it was high pitched and amused. I slowly raised my eyes to see the man sitting across from me. His hair was collected in a hood and ball cap, he was dressed in a deep gray hoodie and jeans. His shoulders were were hunched and his head was tilted down so that I could not see his face. I could feel his mocking eyes on me, which to tell you the truth, was a little unsettling. I sighed and shrugged. "My favorite book." I said, staring at the mans hands that were tapping a inaudible tune against the dark wood. "Have you ever read the work Sylvia Plath?" I asked, raising my face to stare at the masked figure.

He shrilled a chuckle, I could tell that he was contemplating his answer. "Oh, yes." He started. "So the, uh, _the Bell Jar, _is your favorite?"

I nodded meekly and took another sip of the coffee I was currently adoring. I thought a moment about what he had first said to me... it sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite pin point it. "So what brings you here, stranger?" I ask reverting my gaze back to my book.

The man tilted his head ever so slightly, and chuckled. I shivered but listened. "Oh, I'm just looking for someone."

I looked up from my book, my brow furrowed. "Hmm... well... are you meeting them here?" I asked, looking around slightly.

"No. No, no, no. Though," The man paused. "I think I might have found her, _Ms. Wellington." _

I stared at him with horror. _How did he know my name? "Who are you?" _I said, my jaw clenched.

The man chuckled hysterically. "That always seems to be every bodies question! All in due time Leila. But before I leave, _I wanna know somethin'." _The man raised his head enough so that I could only see his cheeks and lips. "_Why did you come back?" _

There was no humor in the mans words, and I was mesmerized by the scars running along his bare lips and cheeks. They were ragged and oddly smooth looking. I couldn't help but stare. He chuckled and grinned showing his practically perfect teeth. "Find somethin' you like, dollface?" He asked.

I snapped back to reality and shook my head. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my hands as they caressed my book.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Happens all of the time, ha! Now, you mind answering my question? I'm kinda on a short time schedule."

"Why do you care? Besides you should know all of this, I'm sure you already knew about my favorite book."

"_Ah, _someones a little feisty, eh? Well, I guarantee that it is in your best interest to answer me now before I have to find out and hurt you or someone you care about. So, how 'bout it?"

The man licked his lips and grinned. I couldn't help but scoff. "Listen, I don't have anyone anymore. And hurt me? Go ahead! There is nothing you can do that is worse than what has already happened to me."

The man's smile disappeared into a hard line. He licked his lips and thought for a second. "Oh, sure you do! Just think back to high school! Remember, hmmm... what was his name? OH! Jack!? How 'bout him? I bet he's _dying _to know your back in town! Or maybe Ol' Brucey! He might be fun to torture!"

I could feel my eyes widen as I thought. "Last time I saw Jack, he didn't want to see me, so why should I care? And Bruce, I doubt he even remembers me, after all, I was nothing more than a nuisance to them both."

The man grinned and shook his head. Where have I seen toughs scars before? They looked so familiar. "Well, then. Tell me. Did Jack ever pay for your collage tuition? Or maybe help feed and clothe you when no one else would? That doesn't sound to me like he didn't care, maybe he cared to much to show you what he had become when he had last seen you. What do you think?"

I thought a moment, processing what he had just said. "I-i don't know." I looked down at my now cold coffee and sighed. All of the sudden I had a realization of who exactly the man sitting in front of me was. "_Wait." _I said pausing for a moment, my eyes growing wide. "_You're the Joker?" _I said quietly.

He chuckled hysterically and grinned. _"Bingo, sweetheart! _Finally got it didn't cha?"

I stood up abruptly and took a step back, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Good Bye, I have other obligations to attend to and honestly. I hope we never meet again." I said glaring down at the Joker.

"_You still haven't answered my question." _Said the Joker, his voice low and menacing.

I shrugged and sighed. "We all have some sort of unfinished business don't we?"

I left the man sitting at the table and walked out into the cool mid afternoon air. I took one glance back at the man who had turned to face me, though I still couldn't see his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was angry or amused, but his face was stoic as turned away from him and walked faster.


	4. Methood of Madness

Hello, everyone! Thanks for the reads, I hope you're enjoying this series, but I will note that I really like feedback and I would love it if you gave me ideas. ~ELA

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to speak or even if someone will ever care. _

_There was a point in time that I was so sure about where I was going and the way people would perceive me, but now... I'm just so lost. I don't know why this had happened. But suddenly, my whole life went from bad to terrible. I suppose that it all started with the news and a good cup of coffee. But I saw him, and at first, I was oblivious of who he was. _

I started off running as I took my last glance at the man that I was oddly afraid of. It was then when I decided that I needed a cab. There was a wave of relief that washed over me when I walked into the apartment I had left earlier that morning. It was exactly the way I had left it. The floors still had a layer of dust over the old pieces of wood, the kitchen was still filthy and the same went for the bathroom. It was probably my bedroom that was the cleanest and even that had a thick layer of dust and the cobwebs that gave an eerie feel to the room. Taking off my cardigan, I found the broom and started to sweep the floors. When I realized how dirty the floors were I decided to first turn on the space heater in the apartment and then find a bucket, hot water, and a rag. I started to wash the floors, smiling to myself as the floors began to shine a beautiful color. I noticed a few different things, one that there was french doors leading out to the roof access from my kitchen and two that there were small paintings in some of the corners of each room. All of them were laced among the floor boards and each of them were beautiful and had a lot of detail. I sat there slightly awestruck, but still smiling at the designs.

My mind flickered back to my encounter with the man called The Joker. Maybe it was his smile that was so strange about him, or maybe it was that oddly familiar bone structure of his. One thing was absolutely certain though, some how I _knew _him.

**Awestruck, that was the word that was missing as the Joker thought about the confusing feelings welling up in the pit of his stomach. The man that was sitting there, so perplexed in thought had, instead of his normal trademark grin, a odd pucker to his lips. His brows were furrowed in a narrow line, his teeth were clenched irritably over the scar tissue on the inside of his mouth. **_**She has changed. **_**Thought the Joker. He bit down deeper into his scar, making it bleed just a little. Leila was still polite and cold to strangers, but there was an odd edge to the way she talked now. **_**More open to discussion. **_**That was what it was, she had almost **_**tried **_**to make conversation with him, and even after she knew who he was she was still partially polite. The Joker thought back to how she had stared at him. There was curiosity on her face, but she gave up quickly knowingly that he would not let her know who he **_**really **_**was. He licked his lips gingerly as he let his acid green hair fall about his face. **_**Why is this getting to me? **_**He thought, the pucker coming back to his jagged lips. **_**Didn't I want her to be afraid? **_**At one point, he had wanted her to be afraid, but know he wasn't so sure. She seemed so delicate and yet so strong at the same time. There was a part of him that wanted to smash that facade. To break all that is still good in her, but the other part, the human part, said differently. The Joker knew that this would be different, that somehow he **_**would **_**have her. Even if she didn't want him back, she would still be his. Just like she was when they were in High School.**

** The Joker had nearly lost it when she had looked up from her book to stare at him. He ****had almost dragged her out of there in an instant. But there was something that held him back, something that he could not quite put his finger on. Just the way her cheeks had flushed so faintly and the way her lips had parted in puzzlement, it made him loose what sanity he had left. He recalled the way her eyes had flickered down to the book and how her long dark eye lashes had brushed her high cheek bones. Her voice had been softer than he had remembered it, more kind and sad. It had awoke feelings that he hadn't had in six years. After all, Jack Napier had gone "missing" his junior year. The only person who had sought him out after that one terrible day ways Leila and that was the day he had told her to stay away from him. He recalled the look on her face as she turned to leave the day he thought he had said good bye to her for good. But what he remembered the most was the helpless sob and the tears she tried to fight back as she smiled to him behind his door. That was what had broke his heart, he had never wanted to say good bye to the girl he had grown attached to over toughs wonderful two years, and yet he had to. How could she find him anything but repulsive?**

** But the world had changed him, just as it had changed her. She had become kinder, almost softer as the world adapted around her, while he had become harder, colder, more sinister. For the first time in two hours, The Joker sneered. He was still adorned in oddly normal clothing. But even Leila had noticed something odd about him, besides the fact that he would not show his face to her. Only his scars. He didn't want her to see what was left of the man she once knew, and that was all that there was to it. **

** The Joker pushed himself up from the old couch that, moments ago, he was sprawled upon. He paced himself to were his bathroom was and swiftly slammed the door. The house shook as The Joker looked at his bare face in the mirror across from him. Licking his lips gingerly, he steadied himself by placing his hands on the counter. The jagged tissue ran up and down from the curve of his lips to the high cheek bones framed by straggly acid green hair. His eyes dug deep in to the man staring back at him. The man looked like Jack, but as the man's grin widened and he started to laugh, The Joker knew that Jack was dead. **

Alright! So, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but it will get better the next one. It's just a matter of how I'm going to word it... anyways. I hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. Odd kind of Comfort

A dense fog had settled over Gotham city when I had found myself roaming the streets for a good drink. It was a craving that had settled in the pit of my stomach, that not even a good bottle of wine would cure. No, this was a night for a good shot of Absinthe. And so there I was hiding myself from Gotham city in a hoodie and jeans. I kept my face low whenever I walked past someone just to make sure that no one would see what I looked like. My dark mess of curls were hidden in the grey hoodie that covered my face. I couldn't help but stalk around the corner cautiously as I searched for a decent place. A shiver ran down my spine as I stopped in front of a brightly lit place. There were neon letters on the top of the building that said The Iceberg Lounge. I stared at the place slightly awestruck at the art work used for the doors. It had been a few days since my first encounter with The Joker and now that it seemed to be alright to go out again, I felt a little more comfortable back home. I shivered from the cold creeping down my spine only to settle there a moment later.

I was reluctant to go in, but when I did, I soon found that the place was oddly beautiful. It looked like the middle of winter in the building. The floor was painted to look like ice and it had various ice sculptures around the large seating area. I located the bar only to then waltz over to it. My hood had fallen down over my shoulders as I sat down on the high bar stool. "What can I get ya?" Said the Bartender, his eyes fixed intently on me.

I lazily rose my eyes to his face, making note of the fact that he was dressed like someone out of the roaring twenties. "A shot of Absinthe, please." I said tapping my fingers lightly on the glass table.

The man's grin grew wider over his face as he leaned over the table slightly. "Kinda a strong drink for a pretty gal like you, huh?"

I swallowed the urge to give him a piece of my mind, only to raise one of my eye brows. "Oh yeah? Well, it's been a long week, so please. _Light the sugar cube, would ya?" _

He chuckled and nodded with satisfaction, only then to set out the glass, the Absinthe spoon and the sugar cube on top. He poured the acid green substance over the sugar then lit it on fire. He lightly sat the flaming drink in fount of me and sneered. I watched the sugar caramelize, oddly intrigued by the drink itself. When most of it had fallen into the drink, I dropped the spoon down and stirred it slowly, watching as the sugar dissolved in the drink. In one fast swoop, I lifted the glass to my lips and swallowed the whole thing. The drink burned my throat slightly as it tickled down my throat. The bartender started at me awestruck, as the remains of my drink fell heavy in my stomach. I sat the spoon in the glass and pushed it toward him. "Another one, please." I said smiling slightly.

"You keep drinkin' like that, you might be on the floor by number three!" The bartender sneered, making up another glass.

A grin had crept onto my face as I watched the man work. But when he turned back to give me my drink, and sneered to the entity behind me. "Ah, Mista J! What can I get ya this evening?"

There was a menacing chuckle behind me. "Nothing for now, Derrick." The Joker clicked the k and pressed on. "We meet again, _Beautiful_."

The Joker sat down next to me, crossing his legs. My hand around my glass gripped tighter as I waited for the sugar to drop. His eyes searched my face as my jaw grew tighter. "You look nervous, _Doll face_.Is it the scars?" I watched from the corner of my eye as the Joker grinned and lean over the bar slightly.

For the first time, I really looked at the man. "No," I said pausing as I moistened my lips gingerly. "I'm not afraid of you."

The Joker chuckled and grinned wider. He straightened his back and sneered down at me. Dropping the sugar cube into my drink, I, once again, tilted my head back and swallowed my whole drink in one swoop. I then set the glass down and dug out my wallet to pay.

"Oooo, I think we, uh, we have a _alcoholic_ here." He chuckled and stood up just as I did.

The man before me was tall, at least three inches taller than I was, (give or take). He was clad in a purple suit, his stringy acid green hair hanging about his face. His makeup was a smeared mess of black, white, and a splash of red. But for once, I wasn't afraid of the man before me. I was more intimidated by him when he was behind the TV screen then I was with him sitting next to me. "I wouldn't be surprised if I did become one. After all, my father was one." I said staring up into the dark abyss that were his eyes.

"Hmmm, so. You take after your _Father?" _The Joker said father like it was poison in his mouth.

I glared at him from beneath my eyelashes. "_No." _I said, my voice low and menacing. "I am _nothing _like my father."

The man before me licked his lips in thought. His eyes narrowed as he spoke softly. "Then who _do _you take after?"

I sneered at his comment. "I take after no one. I am neutral, I do not take sides. I am myself. Kapish?"

There was a flicker of something that crossed his eyes, but as soon as it came, it disappeared almost instantly only to be replaced with amusement. His eyes searched my body for something that I had no clue about. All of the sudden his eyes stopped at my hands that were clenched with frustration. A brow had risen as he licked his lips curiously. I looked down slightly to figure out what he was looking at and noticed that some of my scars were showing. I pulled my hoodlie over my wrists and started to walk towards the door. In one small swoop, his arms locked around me and he pulled my to his chest so that my head was buried in his purple blazer. He put a gloved hand underneath my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta." He said staring me down. "_Where do you think your going? Huh?" _

I swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat and tried to get out of his grip. I pushed and fought and even tried to punch him in his face, but he just held me tighter and restricted my hands. I looked around the place for someone, _anyone _to come to my rescue but everyone seemed to be looking the other way. "Leila." He said quietly. When I didn't look at him he grabbed my chin ruffly and made me look at him. "_Uh, listen, darling. _No one in here is, uh, is gonna help you out of this little ah, _quarrel, _that you and I have, hm? See, everyone here is too _afraid _of me to, uh, to help a sweet little thing. _Like. You._"

_"Go to hell." _I said glaring at him.

The Joker grinned and bent down close to my face. At first I thought that he might kiss me, but when he leaned down next to my ear, a shiver ran down my spine and for once, I was afraid. He hissed a chuckle into my ear and caressed the side of my face and hair with his leather bound hands. "_Not without you, Doll face." _

It was then when I was dragged out of the bar. We were in the alley next to the bar when he pushed me against the wall. I fell to the ground from the force and slumped over, helpless. There was an off key humming that rumbled from his chest as he circled me like a vulture. All of the sudden he knelt down next to me and softly took a handful of my hair. He pulled it down so that I was looking up into the clowns eyes. It was like he was almost looking at me with adoration as he cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. The leather was cool and oddly soft as his fingers lightly grazed over my plump lips. I watched with curiosity when he licked his lips and grinned down at my frail body. "_Tell me." _He said finally after the long period of strange silence. "Will I have to use force for you to come with me, or will you, ah, _come _quietly?"

"What do you think?" I said glaring again.

The Joker grinned and gripped my hair a little tighter. "Hmm... the _hard way?" _He licked his lips and reached in his back pocket for something. "_Just the way I like it."_

He lurched forward and covered something over my face. Holding me down to the ground, my mouth and nose were burning from what was on the rag. _Chloroform. _I thought suddenly, my mind already leaving me. _He had thought ahead. _

**The Joker's lips curled in a cruel smile as the women before him fainted into his embrace. His eyes fell on her limp body as he pushed back some of her hair that had fallen in her face when she had started to struggle. Now she was breathing shallowly and sleeping soundly in his arms, her lips were parted ever so slightly, her lashes fell like dark crescents over her high cheek bones. In one small swoop, The Joker got up from the cold concrete and made his way to the escape car. With a flick of the wrist, he flew open the door to the car and sat her gently on the seat next to his. His men sat there before him awestruck when he stared at her again. The Joker turned back to his henchmen and glared. "**_**Drive." **_**He said his voice dropping an octave.**

I was awoken by the loud screeching of tires and the clowns obnoxious laughter. My eyes flew open when looked over at the Clown Prince himself awestruck. He stared back at her like he had just noticed that she was there and wasn't dead. For a moment we just stared at each other and I knew that there was something that I knew about him, if that was even possible. However, the drivers quick swerve jolted us back to reality. "_Hey Bozo." _Said the Clown Prince. "_How about you, ah, watch the fuckin' road."_

The Joker's voice was that menacing deep voice that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. I pushed myself up against the window closest to me and hugged my knees to my chest, staring at the monster who now was watching me intently. I looked down at my converse and sighed thinking about somewhere besides this moment. "Aren't you gonna, uh, say somethin', doll?"

I shook my head and rested my chin on my knees, closing my eyes in the process. A shudder went down my spine when a gloved hand curled to the small of my hunched neck. I looked up into the Joker's stoic eyes with some fear. His hand that was behind my neck trailed down to the small of my back as he ruffly shoved my knees away so that my feet were on the floor of the vehicle. He ruffly grabbed my hair and pulled it back so that a whimper had escaped my lips. His scared lips brushed my ear as he spoke low. "_I think that this little, ah, situation that you and I have would go a lot easier if you answered me, verbally. Kapish?" _

I nodded and tried to tear my eyes away from him but he grabbed my chin ruffly and glared. At that moment I had realized my mistake. "Yes." I said my voice calm and strong. "I understand."

The Joker seemed pleased at this. The exuberant grin kinda gave it away. With a small pat over my cheek, he turned from me and looked out the window of the speeding car. As he sat there contempt with his own thoughts, I was positive that hell had frozen over. Yet there I sat afraid and oddly comfortable with the man next to me. So, why was I feeling like this? Like one moment I'm scared shit-less of the monster and the next I want to speak to him, ask him his real name and how he became, well, himself. My train of thought was jarred when the van came to a sudden halt and I was almost thrown forward, if it hadn't been for the clowns arms quickly extending toward me and pulling me to him. I sat there awkwardly in his embrace until I finally looked up into his irritated face. He had an ongoing death glare with the driver that stared back at him like the Joker was about to throw gasoline on him and light his ass on fire. The Joker opened his mouth to say something to the crappy driver in the front seat when I interrupted him. "Thank you." I said meekly, staring up at the man who was dumbfounded.

His already open mouth was gaping at me, his eyes searching for something that was relevant to why I had said what I did. He bit the inside of his cheek and licked his cherry red lips in thought. I then remembered that he still had a hold on me, but the odd thing was, I didn't mind it. It was almost comforting, in a strange way. All of the sudden, without a word, he pulled me out of the van and pulled me out onto the sidewalk. I stumbled slightly on the way into the building ahead of us. The building appeared to be a abandoned warehouse, which I knew was true, but it was filled with old crates and grime. The Joker stopped abruptly and turned to face me. His eyes were dark with something I had never seen before, and I couldn't help but be a little scared. The purple clad man circled me, his eyes traveling everywhere, searching for something that was over looked by his hawk-like eyes. I looked down at my feet, trying not to make eye contact with the man before me. "Hmm, someone is quite, uh, _bashful. _Isn't she?" He said, as he whispered in my ear.

"Sometimes." I said, my voice quite and quivering slightly.

He nodded and pressed his chest close to my back, his hand was in my hair again, his lips close to my ear. "Hmm, you look nervous, is it the _scars?" _

I shook my head and sighed. "Everyone has scars, just sometimes others are more easily covered up."

I could feel him grin as he pressed his cheek closer to my hair, and put his hands on my hips. I couldn't help but be a little irritated by this gesture, it made me feel uncomfortable. "Quite, _uh, wise, _for your age, _huh? _I wonder, did something happen to you that made _you _this way? Hm?"

I looked away, and didn't say anything. I shivered when his hands caressed my hips more. "Someone's getting cold." Sang the clown. "Perhaps I should have someone _warm. You. Up." _

I stopped breathing and turned to look at him. He let me do that, but kept his hands dangerously low to my ass. "_Joker." _I said my voice dangerously low. "If you _honestly _think that _I'm _one of _toughs girls, _then you are _seriously misunderstood." _

"Ah, see._ There's _that side of you, _I like so much. _You know, I kinda think you trying to, ah, _seduce _me. _Gotta love a babe with a sultry low voice." _

I swear my face went pallid as toughs words left his lips. "Hardly." I scoffed, meeting his glare full on.

His hands left my waist and he crossed his arms to stare back at me mockingly. With a tilt of his head he said his trademark question. "Why so serious?"


	6. Fighting the Urge

I swear my arm came out of it's socket when the Joker nearly dragged me up the stairs. I lumbered closely behind the Purple suited man who at that moment had a odd snarl to his face instead of his normal cheesy grin. There was an intense grip that had formed around my wrist, but I payed no attention to it. I was too busy trying to figure out where we were going, weather it be a torture chamber or simply an old room. A moment ago, The Joker had shut off the kind side of him and replaced it with something hard and cold. He was like a stone man, wallowing in his own very being. I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the monster called The Joker. All of a sudden, the Purple people eater stopped (yes that is what I had come to call him... in my head anyways.) I felt the grip on my wrist tighten just a little as he turned to face me, his face stoic once again. His stare was cold and almost menacing, like at any moment he would cut out something that I needed to survive. Even I didn't think he was that sick though. As if he had read my mind, the Joker let out a low cackle. _I could be wrong. _I thought suddenly, a little scared now that I was trapped in a death lock with a notorious man. I looked up into the eyes of the stone man. There was now an odd sneer that tugged at his lips, making him more frightening that normal. He pressed one of his shoes to the door we were at and kicked it open, I was then flung in. My body collapsed on the cold floor, and I lied there waiting for him to kill me. Hollow footsteps echoed throughout the room. I lied there silent, as the man circled me. His narrowed eyes watched me from underneath the veil of hair that slumped over his broad shoulders. In that moment I was scared to death of the man.

** _Success! _I thought grinning triumphantly at the cowering women lying helplessly on the ground. Tears were starting to collect in the corners of her eyes, but perhaps that is what was making me want to mess with her more. Her pain was like music to my ears. But even so, there was something inside me restraining myself from making her hurt any more than she already was. Perhaps it was the hope that I would inflict more when she was almost comfortable with me, or maybe it was something else, something that is not normally felt by someone like me. _Remorse? _He thought suddenly. _No, no, NO! That couldn't be it!_ That was something that was absolutely unheard of, and yet he still had an odd pain that rippled throughout his stomach as he watched her stare back at him. "Leila." I said gently. **

** I reached out to pull her up from the floor when she flinched away from him. Her head turned around so that I was faced with her shining blue eyes illuminated by the open door. _Eyes in the dark. Why did that seem familiar?_ I sidestepped the question and focused on the terrified women in front of him. "Come here. I won't hurt you." _For now. _Said the monster in the back of my head. **

** Her confidence grew and she shook her head. "No, I don't trust you." **

** There was no sign of fear in her eyes, just strength. We stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes, but when she finally looked away and sighed I took it to my advantage. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, wrapping my arms around her thighs to keep her in place. "_Joker!" _She snarled, as she hit my back trying to make me release her. "Let me _go!" _**

** In one swoop I threw her on my bed. I climbed onto her waist and trapped her wrists beneath my gloved hands. She was squirming beneath me, trying to get away, but obviously it wasn't working. Her efforts were refreshing, normally the women I had in my bed were so terrified of me that they would just sit there frozen. "Leila." I said gently trying to get her attention. **

** "_Leila. Look at me." _My voice was hard and menacing, but sure enough her head whipped around so that she was looking deeply into my eyes. **

** "That's a good girl. _Now, _do you, ah, _know _where you are?" **

** "No." She murmured softly. **

** The way she said it made my stomach turn, but I ignored it and just nodded. "_Alright. _Now, if I go turn the lights on and release you, will you be a good girl and stay put-ah?" **

** "I- yes." This time her reply was a whisper that sent chills rippling down my spine.**

** I silently got up from where I had been hovering over her and made my way to the other side of the room. A soft glow illuminated the room as my hand lingered over the lamp switch. Leila still stared at me flabbergasted. Her legs were crossed now and she was sitting up right. There was a faint flush to her cheeks, her hair was cascading down her shoulders, but most of all it was the way her body looked at that moment that made me cringe with obscene thoughts. Perhaps it was the lighting that made her look so tantalizing, the way her eyes looked like they were made from glass, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed quietly, her small hands lightly draped over the purple sheets of my tidily made bed. _Purple was a lovely color on her. _I thought breathlessly. **

** Her eyes darted across the room observantly. I could tell that she had noticed the various knives stuck in the other side of the wall, and the desert eagle sitting on the dresser close to me. But I don't think that is what really caught her eye, no. It was my wide range of books stacked on the floor boards next to the barred window. "Welcome home, Doll face!" I said flailing my arms up to god knows where. **

** I skipped toward her and then sat down ruffly on my bed, making her bounce up with a small yelp. She reached out to steady herself and caught my arm only to remove it soon after. "Sorry." She said grabbing her hand as if just touching me had burnt her flesh. **

** A sneer crept on my face, as we sat there engrossed in another silent staring contest. She looked down at her hands tracing the find lines that crossed over her palms. There was something that had changed about her, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Had something happened after I had left for toughs few months? "You really are shy, aren't ya?" I asked propping up my head with my fist.**

** She still traced the lines on her hands and sighed, her hair falling over her face like a veil. "Yes, I suppose. If I have a question, will you answer it?"**

** "Shoot." **

** Her eyes flickered up to mine just then. Her face was stoic as she watched me. "When does a man like you have time to read?" **

** A chuckled fell from my mouth and then in a turbulent crescendo it turned into a fit of pure chaotic laughter. "Ya know, you, _my dear, _are something! Instead of asking me why you're here, you ask if I have time to _read! _I like you, you have a, uh, a s_ense of humor_." **

** My tongue flicked out from the barrier of my lips as I watched her wordlessly. A conflicted look had risen to the surface of her face as she cocked her head to the side. _God, that was cute. _It was a thought that even the evil part of me couldn't deny, because it _was _cute. _Oh_, this was _too_ much fun! But as soon as I thought that, she looked away. Her mind else where as she stared at my books with curiosity. She was such a book worm, even now. I was sitting right in front of her, ready to pounce on her if she does one thing wrong and all shes worried about is what are in my books. _Oh the irony. _**

It was strange how often The Joker could change, though I suppose that came with the whole facade of him. He was unpredictable. I found it amusing how he just sat there cross legged watching me examine this room. It wasn't just any room though. It was _his. _There was a part of me that was racking my brain for answers on why he had taken me here if he was planning to kill me. That same side though carefully, _What if he's not going to kill me? _But that is absurd, is it not? What would he need _me _for?

I was no hooker, no world class assassin. So what would the Joker want with me? I had drawn a blank with why I was here and yet once again a sort of peace had settled upon the room. I found it a little ironic how his room had a sense of normality to it. Besides the barred windows and the knives, guns, and other assortments of numerous weapons, the room was something a normal man would have. Not a ingenious psychopathic. It wasn't the fact that the room was normal that was oddly fascinating to me, no. It was the novels that made me want to ponder further into the mind of the monster. I looked up at the man with curiosity, my brow furrowed with puzzlement. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked my eyes gentle and kind.

A sneer crept upon his face as he licked his crimson lips thoughtfully. All of the sudden he scoffed slightly as he processed what I had just said. "This, _darling_, will be your room too."

Slyness was practically plastered on his face. My jaw dropped, awestruck. "Wait. _What?" _

My voice had gone hoarse as he scoffed once more and leaned forward. His face inches from mine. "Lets put it this way, _shall we? _You either keep _me _company,_ or _you get tossed around like a rag doll by my men. I'm sure that my men would _love _a little, uh_, playmate."_

His last words hung heavy in the room as my mind came to a blank. He gingerly licked his lips as I stared at the man suddenly curious to why I was here. "I'm glad we came to an agreement." He said turning to leave.

"Don't go to conclusions, Joker." I said glaring at the monster behind irritated eyes.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly that his tail of his coat fanned out slightly. "So, you have a, uh, _death wish? _Or maybe you wanna get rapped? Hm?"

"No, I don't. But how do I know that I won't have the same if not worse risk of it happening to me here that with them?"

I watched as his eyes became almost sad as he watched me watch him. I was starting to think that whenever we did this it was like a silent staring contest, one that showed the other a small part of the other person. "Leila." He started, his voice distant and frail sounding. "I promise you that nothing will happen to you in this room."

That was all he said as he walked out of the room, the echo of the lock jolting me to realization that I was finally alone.

**_Thud-ump-thud-ump. _My heart was pounding so hard that I was convinced that at any given moment, the organ would burst out of it's cage. What was I thinking? Why had I said something so trivial? Something so completely and utterly _stupid? _I let out a small snarl of frustration and stalked down the corridor with a menacing demeanor. I was so angry at the moment that I wanted to stab someone for no apparent reason. How could I have let my guard down? _How?_ For gods sake! I was the clown price of crime, I wasn't one for kindness or any kind of compassion. But there she was, so helpless, so fragile, so _beautiful. _She really hadn't recognized me had she? **

** There was a part of me that was relived that she was oblivious of whom her old friend was, but there was the other part that was screaming to make itself known. For once in my life I felt like I was going insane. Like the fire burning in the pit of my stomach was going to swallow me whole if I let it. A bitter taste was left in my mouth as I rounded the corridor to my office. I quickly opened the door, only to slam it a moment latter. The sound echoed throughout the halls, as I looked around the oddly neat room. I sat down in my chair out of frustration of the moment. Flicking open my favorite knife, I dug the tip of the blade into the old wood of the desk. But something caught my attention through my anger. _The Bell Jar. _The book read bluntly over the hard cover. It was the copy that Leila herself had given me a long time ago. When I was normal. When I didn't have my scars. I lightly opened the cover, my mind thinking for just a moment that the book would fall apart just from my touch. **

_**Jack,**_

_**Sometimes the best books are the ones that you least expect.**_

_**I think that people are the same way. **_

_**You weren't what I expected. **_

_**Read this, You'll love it.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Leila**_

** My leather bound fingers trailed down the neat markings of Leila's curvy handwriting. My hands caressing the thin and worn pages of the beat up novel. I had read the book so many times that I could practically recite it. But event through my blind anger a smile crept onto my face. It was a small one but even so, she was my problem and my relief. _How ironic? _**

__**It was late when I finally returned to my room. The room was bitterly cold, just the way I liked it. I was in a immensely happier mood now that I did something to occupy my mind besides my irrational actions that had happened earlier that night. ****_Yesterday. _I thought, correcting myself as I looked over to the clock beside my lamp. I looked over to my bed searching for something that looked like a body beneath the covers, but the bed was empty. My eyes fixed on the mass that as draped over the cold floor. "_Oh, _Leila, Leila, Leila, _Leila." _I said suddenly stalking closer her sleeping form. **

** Her chest rose and fell at a steady pace, her hands curled closely near her face. In one fast swoop, I picked her up from the ground and sat her underneath the covers only to wrap them around her shoulders as she intently hugged the pillow to her face and chest. She suddenly reminded me of a little kitten, as she unconsciously nestled into the warm sheets. The sound of my bare feet against the floor echoed throughout the room as I made my way to the small bathroom on the other side of the room. I left my make up on, not wanting her to know who I was and stripped down to my boxers. My hand felt around y dresser for sweat pants, and when I found them I put them on the dresser and made my way to my side of the bed. **

** Leila was still sleeping soundly when I lumbered between the sheets. I fought the urge to pull her to me, and I turned to my wall leading into the bathroom with an exhausted sigh. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _**


	7. Eyes across the room

**Good evening everyone! I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry that this is a really short chapter. It's just because I'm trying to just set up the rest of the story. In this chapter you won't see much of Jokers crazy mood swings, but he is a little different. Enjoy! ~ELA**

I felt like I was basking in warmth, but from what I had no clue. My eyes heavily flickered open, as I looked around Joker's bedroom. I was neatly curled beneath his plum colored sheets and comforter. The side of his bed was perfectly made, like he had never been there. But there was something that told be differently. His purple suit was neatly folded on his dresser beside the lamp and other things. So then, what was _he_ wearing? So may questions racked my brain. Like, how did I end up in The Joker's bed? But they all came to a sudden stop when there was a sharp knock on the door.

A nameless man walked in, his feet making loud thuds on the floor boards. "Joker said to wake you up, but you already awake." Said the man with an odd accent.

I just nodded. I swung my feet around so that they hit the cold floor. Sitting there for a moment, I let my eyes adjust and my brain process things a bit. The man with the strange accent spoke up again. "Boss also said he wanted to see you."

I looked over at him and nodded again. Padding down the stairway, I kept my eyes peeled for the green haired man. I was trying to be as quiet as possible as I turned the corner to the kitchen. "Boss." Said the unknown man.

The Joker's eyes flickered up from behind the book he was reading, his hands clean of any leather. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. The Joker was shirtless, sweat pants hung low on his hips, his stringy hair tied back from his face. He still had on his war paint though. A sneer crept upon his face as he stared at me. He marked his book and set it down taking a drink of what I think was coffee. "_Good morning_, Darling." Sang The Joker as he got up from his chair.

He walked over towards me, his arms out stretched. I took a step back out of instinct. "What? No good morning hug?" He said his grin growing wider.

"What did you need me for?" I asked cynically.

The Joker shook his head, his sneer becoming a small pucker, as he gave me a mocking look. "So _serious!_ I miss that humor in your voice! I mean, come on! What's it gonna take for me to get you to smile _more_?"

"Joker, cut the crap._ Why did you kidnap me?_"

"Ah, and the dreaded question finally gets asked! Tell me, why did you hold off on it for so long?"

"It wasn't the first question that came to mind. Now please answer mine."

The Joker sucked in his bottom lip as he stared down at me. I was trying not to stare at his nearly perfect package, but nearly his face or the wall.

** My mind was nearly blank when she asked me why I had kidnapped her. To tell you the truth, I had no clue how to answer her. But I could tell she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on me period. She looked tired, like she was exhausted from something unknown. "Come ere." I said beckoning towards the coffee machine. **

** She took a few hesitant steps toward me, as I reached for a clean mug. I poured her a good ol' cup of Joe and held it in front of her waiting for her take it from me. When she just stared at me suspiciously, I sighed irritably and grabbed her wrist. "You _do_ like coffee don't you? I didn't poison it either, so cut the weird look." **

** She finally took hold of the mug, her face twisting slightly into a small smirk. It was a faint one, but still. It was a _smile. "_Ah, so give the girl coffee, and she smiles." I said leaning against the counter top. She glanced up at me warningly as she took a small sip. Her smile became wider as she swallowed it gratefully. **

** I sat down back in my seat, swallowing the last of my own coffee only to go back to the novel I found myself engrossed in. She sat down across from me, her hands still clutching the mug. Her eyes swiftly wondered to the novel I was reading, which at the moment, was Moby Dick. I looked back up at her as she peered over with curiosity. She noticed me watching her and averted her eyes back to her coffee. A low chuckle erupted from my chest as a soft pink flushed her cheeks. "_Call me Ishmael." _I said aloud quoting the book, knowing that she would recognize it easily. **

** Sure enough, I was right. "Your reading Moby Dick? You have quite a sophisticated reading pallet." **

** "Was that really as compliment? And I thought all you, er, _had, _was insults." **

** "You got me coffee." **

** I laughed louder this time, my mind wandering from my book. "This is why I keep you around, you're so, uh, _entertaining. Now, _we have things to do today, so how about you get something to eat while I go get dressed? Hmm?" **

** "Yes." She said simply, her eyes confidently boring into mine. **

** "Good." **

I was a little glad that the Joker was in a good mood this morning, though I felt a little weird finding something to eat in this place. He left me without no more but one backward glance, as he nearly skipped up the winding staircase. I settled on a slice of toast, scarfing the whole thing down in three bites. I then downed the rest of my coffee and rinsed it underneath the water, setting it among the rest of the collection of dirty dishes. I didn't even hear him when he came in, he was so quiet. But sure enough, hands snaked around my waist as he whispered in my ear. "_Boo." _

I jumped slightly against him. There was a low rumbling laughter that emitted from his chest. I could feel it vibrate against my back, as I stood there paralyzed. He moved one of his hands from my waist and started to play with a bit of my hair, his clean calloused hand twirling the fine dark strands between his fingers. With a sigh, I turned to face the man, but then took a step back. My lower back was now pressed against the counter, my face inches from his, his hand still entwined in my hair. I could feel his hand caressing the small part of skin showing beneath my hoodie. His hand was oddly warm, but rough in contrast to my smooth unharmed skin. A shiver ran down my spin as I watched the painted man with curious eyes. He had another one of his normal mocking sneers. But my mind was going blank when his hand started to go behind my hoodie trailing up my back. But I froze when he started to get near my scars.

Out of instinct, my hand reached out and I grabbed his forearm. "_Stop." _I said, my hand gripping tighter around his arm.

"Now why's that, _sweetheart? _You looked like you were, uh, _enjoying it." _His voice oozed out from his lips in a chilling manner.

"Please, just stop." I said now, looking down at my feet.

The Joker untangled his hand from my hair and made me look up at him in the eyes. "I'll find out eventually, ya know. _Whatever _your hiding."

I let my hand slip away, my eyes still locked with his dark orbs. My jaw had gone slack as I stood there, his hand still on my waist, my mind once again going fuzzy. His face had gone as blank as mine, but he smirked as he released me. "Come on, we got places to go." He said as he slowly walked in front of me.

When he noticed me following closely behind him he started walking faster. He pushed open the door to the outside world of Gotham and strutted out to the van and his henchmen that were standing near. As soon as they saw him, they instantly stood up straight and looked ready for anything. "Alright boys!" Said the Joker, his hands making a loud clapping sound as they smashed together. "Let's get this party rolling!"


	8. Intensity of The Moment

** Cold. Perhaps that was the right description for what had surfaced to Leila's face. She was distant, cold, _alone. _I could tell what she was thinking, because I _knew_ her like my own scars. She was the same and yet at the same time, something had changed her. She was stronger. Perhaps, that was a quality I preferred, but on her, it seemed almost wrong. She sat next to me now, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her eyes watching everything as we passed through the narrows of Gotham city. Her hair exposed some of her neck, a small gesture making me almost over come with ecstasy. I could feel my sweat pants getting tighter and tighter, until I had to look away. I tried to avert my mind to something besides her, something like the task at hand, but even that was nearly impossible. I found myself hating how I felt at that moment. How could I have been so careless? I suppose that it had started with seeing her again. Even then, when I heard she was back, I couldn't stop myself from finding her. It was inevitable. **

The Joker's eyes were warm on my back as I sat there, engrossed with the people and the smells that emitted from the narrows. It had been a long time since I had seen something quite like this. People, scary people, gallivanting through the place. It was home to them, but not to me. I don't think Gotham was ever home to me. I wasn't quite bored, no. I was on _edge._ There was something odd about sitting next to a man who could easily kill you. But I suppose that the same went for the fact that he nearly hugged me this morning. All of the sudden the van jolted over to the right, nearly knocking over both Joker and I. The Joker's head snapped to look at the driver, a snarl instantly appearing on his lips. I was closer to him now, our legs were almost touching. I watched as his glare intensified, becoming incredibly scary. I started to the window when his voice bellowed out in a low voice. "_Leila, don't move." _Said the Joker, as he pulled me to him.

A low whimper escaped my lips, as my hands rested on his chest. It was odd seeing him in normal garb. He was wearing dark grey sweatpants, a navy t-shirt, and a black hoodie. His hair was still collected in a small ponytail, his face still painted in an oddly manner. I was nearly leaning over him now, my hands resting on his chest, his arms holding me around my waist. I wasn't looking him in the face, but I knew that he was still glowering at the driver in an oddly manner. I broke his concentration. "Joker?" I said my voice small but still strong. "Where are we going?" My hands had started to shake from the anticipation.

He looked down at me, his eyes growing a little softer from his glare. His tongue flickered out from underneath it's crimson cage as he pondered. "All in good time, my dear."

His voice still had a bit of edge to it, but I could tell that I had helped ease the tension a little. The Joker's grip was still firm against my waist as he sat there holding me against him. I couldn't help but think it was a little awkward, but I still said nothing. Knowing what a temperamental mood he was in. He had averted his gaze again to the world behind the windows of my newly formed cage. There was something different about the look in his eyes. It was a look that reminded me of something, but I had no clue what. It was sad and almost, well, lonely. Joker held me tighter as we came to a sudden stop. As he picked me up from my seat and lifted me out of the van, I let my arms wrap around his neck. He sat me down on the cold and uninviting pavement. But as soon as he did, he calm face turned into a snarl once again.

The gun shot rang throughout the hollow streets. It bounced between buildings and roads until finally the orchestra of sounds was ended with a loud and dull thud. This orchestra of terror seemed to burn into my mind and sting my eyes as I sat there horrified at the monster called The Joker. He had killed one of his own. Of course this was probably normal, but still for some reason to me this seemed oddly wrong. He lowered the gun and put it back in the holster beneath his coat. "Take care of the body while we're gone." He voice was low and grim as he spoke, his voice nearly a whisper.

His eyes were dangerous as he turned to me, eyes lusting for blood and a snarl that oozed murder. A gloved hand was outstretched. When I just sat there on my knees baffled, he pulled me up form the concrete and nearly dragged me into the ally way. Pushing me in front of him he walked closely behind, his foots steps sending unwanted tremors down my spine. His stride was long and uneven as I tried not to look back at him. He softly tugged me to a hidden door, only to open the door with ease. It was then when I recognized the run down stairway and the oddly familiar way the building looked. It was my apartment complex.

Our foot steps rang as we climbed up the old stairs with little effort. I had no clue what we were doing or why we were here, but there was something that had come over me once again. I was calm. I wasn't scared or nervous about what was going to happen or what had _just _happened. All I felt was some kind of ease. Why did I get like this when I was around him? I knew that I shouldn't feel like this, but there it was. He wasn't like everyone else I had met over the unwavering and ruthless course of my life. But there was still one person that came to mind. _Jack. _I thought, silently, as our feet padded up the stairs. _Why do I think of him so much? Why does The Joker remind me of him? _I had no clue. But there was something there that pressed me further into wanting to know.

**Her eyes were doing that blank look. It always happened when she was thinking about something really hard, but there was something odd about this time. She seemed at ease, like there was nothing wrong. But I knew there was something she was so perplexed about. Still, neither of us said anything. The only sound that swam around us was the padding of our feet against the rusted stairs and the echoing of it down the hollow walls. I started to take two steps at a time, gliding past her to the doorway to her hall. **

** I let her catch her breath as she leaned against the wall, peering up at me easily. "**_**A **_**little **_**note-ta. **_**Don't **_**try**_** anything funny**_**." **_

**She looked at me, her eyes still weary. "I won't." **

** I nodded strutting ahead, only to dig out her spare key from my breast pocket. I opened the door, ignoring the odd look she gave me and waited for her to go in after me. I quickly closed ****the door and walked around the large space. "Tell me, how does a girl like you get a place." I paused for a moment as I sat down on her couch. "Like this?" **

** "I saved for it."**

** I nodded, watching her more intently now. She was looking at one of the taller buildings across the street. There was something off with the way she looked though. Something was bothering her. My mouth went dry as I sat there my legs crossed over her coffee table. All of the sudden, her head whipped around and she stared at me with a odd pucker to her lips. "Joker. Why are we here? What was it that you needed from here?" **

** There was something laced into her voice. Fear, was that it? I had no clue, but I wasn't sure that I liked it. I sighed and stood up. My footsteps echoed softly as I slowly made my way over to where Leila was standing. "It's not what I need, it's what _you _need. Bring everything that you can't _live without. Nothing more, nothing less." _**

** "Alright."**

Having Joker in my apartment was possibly the strangest thing I have ever witnessed. It was not the fact that he made himself at home that made me want to burst out with hysteria, but it was the fact that the whole place was so different than his frightening demeanor. I walked past him, trying to hold back my laughter and walking into my room. He followed closely behind. Every so often he made strange noises in the back of his throat. It was almost as if he was humming to himself, but it was hard to tell. I went straight to my closet taking out a small duffel bag only to set it next to where The Joker was collapsed onto my sheets with ease.

He had jumped face first into the cloud of black and white only to lay there for a bit. "Who would have guessed?! The Joker is suicidal!" I said sarcastically, referring to the fact that he hadn't came up for air in a few minutes. "I wonder what all of Gotham would think?!"

The Joker lifted his head only to smirk at me. Grinning, he propped up his head in an oddly fashion. "I don't know! Do you think they'd be devastated?"

"Oh yes! I think half the city could have a _canary_ if you did something so brash!"

He was practically rolling as I said this. There was a part of me that was glad that there was something that was almost lifted off of his shoulders but then the other part was irritated. Why was I trying to make conversation with him, and just after I had watched him kill a man? It made no sense but sure enough he still laid there his mind wandering somewhere else as he watched me with intensity. All of the sudden he stood up abruptly from where he laid comfortably. He leaned over in the door frame of my closet as I searched for jeans and other clothes that would work for my new "home" as he called it.

I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I nearly paced back and forth from each room emptying the contents that filled my apartment. "Why aren't you wearing your suit?" I asked as I folded a pair of jeans.

"_Well. _I think that if I did, I _might _cause a little bit of a, uh, a _conflict. _Don't wanna give away the surprise now, do we?" He said as his tongue flicked out from his lips only to caress the cage.

"Surprise?"

"Yup! I think you're gonna like it! Ok, I _know _you will. I mean come on! Who doesn't?!"

I just nodded. I could feel the fear bubble up from deep below the surface as the panic was starting to settle in, but I told myself that I would keep it in. I _would _be strong because I need to be. I was searching through the drawers of my nightstand for something more I could take when I found a few of the things that I treasured the most. I shoved the picture between the pages of my battered copy of the Bell Jar and grabbed the case that was nearly caked with dust. I then quickly put them in my bag and buried them beneath the clothes. Joker was looking through my other books as I zipped the bag closed. "Done?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

He stood up from where he was hunched over a novel that I recognized to be Wurthing Heights By: Emily Bronte. Another one of my favorites. He threw it over his shoulder and skipped toward me. But as soon as I knew it he slung my bag over his shoulder effortlessly and grinned down at me. "No time to waste."

**Leila followed closely behind me as I made my way down the back stairway again. I couldn't help but feel like it was a race. My legs went faster with anticipation. **_**Today is going to be so much fun. **_**I thought with a grin. It was strange being in Leila's apartment. It was obviously an old one that had been refurbished but still. The place had suited her. Perhaps that was the reason I felt a little guilty for taking her away from such a place. Just when I thought I had nearly lost Leila she came bellowing down the stairs faster and caught up with me. "Ooo, you're good. Might be almost as fast as ol' batsy." **

** There was a curve to my voice that made her slow down a bit. She looked at me confused for a second and then focused on running down the stairs. There was a loud thud when we hit the door to the outside world. I had stopped to catch my breath and let he do that also. But there she was a hand propping herself up on the door, head hanging slightly, her chest heaving with every gasp of breath. She made the most simplistic things seem the most beautiful. **

** I couldn't stand it though. I need to break it because deep down I knew that I had to keep my composure. I couldn't let it slip. **

** "Come on." I said pulling her out onto the side walk. **

** My men were already waiting. They had taking care of the carcass that idiot, oh what was his name? **_**Jimmy, ah yes good ol' fucking Jimmy. **_

__**I made my way to the drivers seat and sat down running my hands over the steering wheel. Leila was looking at me confused and I rolled down the shot gun window looking out at ****her. "Leila, get in." **

** I was beginning to get annoyed, but there was no point in making a scene. I had other things to put it toward. She sat down, and looked ahead. Her face was twisted with fear, and she sat there her hands in her lap again. "Ya might want to buckle up, **_**darling. **_**Ya know, it's **_**against the law." **_

__**There was a chorus of chuckles behind me as she did as she was told. I finally turned on the engine, only to then put the truck in drive. **

I was expecting Joker to be a terrible driver, but much to my surprise. It was the exact opposite. He was better than me. He was driving really fast but his turns were fluid and gentle. This man was by far the strangest I think anyone could get. He had an irritated look on his face so I tried to keep my mind else where, but it was hard. "_So." _He said suddenly. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

I looked at him bewildered. He voice had been gentle almost velvet like. "I'll listen to just about anything. I don't really dislike any type of music."

One of his eye brows rose as he glanced over at me. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he looked back at the road. "So anything?" He said finally his voice amused.

"Yes." I said looking at him again.

His hand fumbled as he found the station he wanted. It settled on a alternative rock station that crooned out old hair bands from the 80's. I mouthed the words to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. My mind was twisting and turning with the familiarity of the song. I was staring out the window trying to make myself keep from singing it out loud when a familiar voice started to sing along side Freddie Mercury.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

His voice was a deep rasp as he sang to the familiar tune. My jaw went slack as I sat there listening to him. There was something familiar about this whole moment, like it had happened once before. I could picture the moment, but I didn't want to remember.

**She was staring at me again and to say the least. It scared me. I was beginning to think that maybe she had figured it out as soon as I started to sing along to a song once forgotten by me. I shut the stereo off, my face twisting from an arrogant sneer to a snarl that frightened my men. The ballad was ended with a distinct click. I could hear the distinct protests of my men from the back seat. It only helped fuel the fire that burned in the back of my throat. "Boss, why'd ya turn it off?" Said the man that everyone called Hammock.**

** I only had to glare and let out a small growl of frustration for the chorus of talk to simply come to a complete stop. My tongue flicked out almost instantly as it caressed the jagged scars that ran up and down my cheeks. My dark glare flickered over to Leila again. She was staring out the window, her fist propping up her chin as her weary eyes watched over the streets. A deep sigh escaped her lips as her face twisted with a confused expression. I bit down on my scars that lined the inside of my mouth as I tried to hold back the question that I longed to ask. **

** "What are you thinking about?" I asked, watching as the line of henchmen I had sitting in the back seat flinched just from hearing my voice.**

** Her head jerked up to look at my passive face as I watched the road. "Just a memory. Nothing more." **

** Perhaps it was the softness to her voice that instantly made me want to reach out to her and hold her close, but I held back the urge and gripped the steering wheel tighter. **

** "What kind of memory?" I asked finally after a long moment of silence, my jaw clenching slightly. **

** She looked down at her hands. "It's a good one, one of the best I have." **

** "Who is it about?"**

** I waited for her to answer me and when she did she looked at me straight in the eyes.**

** "It's about Jack. It was the time when he nearly dragged me into his car so that he could take me out to get me something to eat and some new clothes." **

** I could feel a smirk playing on my lips as I sat there thinking of the irony. I knew which one she was thinking about because it had been the one to plague my thoughts as well. **

** "Do you miss him at all?" I said, my voice a little hoarse.**

** She paused for a moment. Almost as if it was hesitation that was making her think twice about telling me. She sighed, and then her face twisted into a smug warm smile.**

** She looked up at me and nodded suddenly. "I always have. He was the closest thing I ever had to family." **

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for reading this and I'm going to note once again that I love feedback, it's kinda what keeps me going. Tell me what you liked or disliked! Have a good evening! ~Fondest greetings~ ELA_


	9. The Feeling of Captivity

A uneasy silence had came over the car as the words had escaped my lips. Joker's pallid face was stoic as he drove only to stop at the warehouse that was now my home. He ignored me as we got out of the van and lumbered ahead. It was then,alone among the faces of henchmen that I had no clue about. We walked inside after The Joker, the sound of captivity ending with a loud thud as the doorway to freedom was closed. I barely looked back at it. There was no fear in my heart as I walked forward willingly. He had nearly booked it for the stairs, leaving me and the rest of his crew alone together. That is when the fear came into play.

**I had no clue what had angered me. Maybe it was the way she had said it, or the way she had smiled as she said my old name. I slammed my door, letting the building shake from my violent actions. I wanted to rip something apart, to murder an innocent person. But more than anything I wanted to be alone. In a frustrated huff, I threw off my sweat pants and the rest of my clothes, hopping into the shower with a twist of furry. I turned the water up really hot and let it burn at my flesh. An odd snarl tugged at the corners of my lips, dark thoughts swam in the back of my head. **_**Why was she the only women who could make me feel this way? **_**I thought, furiously scrubbing at my hair. My hands tugged at my reddened flesh and emerald hair. "Maybe it's toughs **_**damn**_** eyes of hers. Why did they have to be so freaking**_** blue?**_**" I said growling to myself.**

**I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at this very moment, but I repressed the thought with a small gag. **_**What the hell was happening to me? **_**I had thought of Leila many times over the years that we have been apart but it was never quite like this. This was almost like an obsession. I got out of the steaming shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist. My hair hung from my face as I stood there for a moment thinking. I looked over to the mirror to the left of me. It hung from the wall over the sink where my face paints sat. However, the man I saw there was ****just as I had seen him many times before as a teen. Although his hair was now tinted green, his eyes were a dark swollen brown that took over his slightly tan complexion. His lips were well defined, long jagged scars fanned out from the corners of them. His jaw was strong, he had high cheekbones, and blonde thick eye brows that nearly blended into his furrowed brow. His long green once curly blonde hair hung from his face. The man before him had an uncharacteristic frown to his face. Jack Napier looked back at him, even though he had changed drastically and now was more angry than he had been in years. **

**Jack growled at himself. **_**How had I ever become this weak? **_**He didn't know, but all he knew was that he wanted to see Leila. **

"I don't know why the boss is so keen on havin' you around. Yeah, you got a pretty face, but that's all you are." I scowled at one of The Joker's henchmen as he got in my face and snarled at me.

"_Beck, _I wouldn't do that. Boss might get angry."

"Aww, he won't mind too much if we have a little fun with her, yes?"

I felt my stomach fall into my intestine as he said that with a menacing grin. The one called "Beck" started to play with a small hand full of my hair, at first twirling the small bit around his fingers only to then grip it tighter and pull me closer to him in a harsh manner. "Oww! Stop! That hurts!" I said gripping at his large beefy hands.

"Aww, the little _princess_ wants me to stop? That's not how it works here, _tootz." _

I held back a scream and swallowed back some of my tears that fell from my eyes. His hands fumbled at my jeans when a voice rang out from the distance.

"_And how would you know how things, uh, work? Huh?" _

I watched as the man before me froze, his eyes wide with panic, his hand sliding from my hair. Slow dull footsteps came from behind me. It came down the stairs until it came to where we were standing, until there was warm breath on my neck that sent my heart whirling up into the sky and falling back to the ground in an instant. "I thought I made this _very clear, Beck. _Miss Leila, will not be touched, harmed, or looked at by _any of you idiots. Got it?" _

The Jokers words were like venom from a king cobra; it even made a shiver ricochet down my spine. Beck nodded furiously, his eyes widened by the clown and his menacing voice. I heard a small growl come from Joker as he sat his chin on my right shoulder. "I-I mean-n, yes boss." He said straightening up and then cowering a bit as the Joker wrapped his arms around my waist and dug his chin harder into my collar bone.

I winced a bit and let him do as he pleased. He was in a bad mood after all. "Leila..." The Joker whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck and face. "Come with me upstairs."

The Joker let me go, but grabbed my wrist tightly. I watched as he licked his lips and sneered pulling me upstairs behind him. His hands were bare of any leather, his sweatpants once again hung low on his hips, he was wearing a old wife beater with it too. His feet were bare of any sort of shoe or sock. The Joker had on a clean coat of paint, and his hair was straggly and damp. The Joker had an odd sneer to his features, one that for some reason gave me an uneasy feeling. I watched as he looked back at me, the arrogant sneer still on his lips, but his eyes were narrowed slightly.

With a small sigh I looked at the ground. My mind was wandering to why he had done a thing like that, but the only thought that came to mind was to scare me. His hand was still firmly placed over my wrist as he lead me into his room. He nodded to the bed and let me go, only to then shut the door as I sat down suddenly tired again. "How's your head?"

It was the sincerity in his voice that had puzzled me, and also reminded me of someone I often thought of. I looked down at my hands that were folded idly in my lap. Tears were starting to prick at my eyes as I sighed deeply. "It's fine. I've had much worse happen to me."

I was surprised by how quiet my voice was as it oozed out in a rigid way. However my breath caught in my throat when a hand started to caress my hair softly. "Then _why _do you look like you're scared to death, _Leila?_"

His breath was warm in my ear as he leaned over my shoulder with a sneer. I heard him lick at his lips and flick out his tongue. I shrugged, staring down at the floor. "I don't know. Do I really look that scared?"

I could help but scoff at myself. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I hugged my knees to my chest. The Joker started to belt out a high pitched laugh, only to fall on his back on his bed. I looked back at him, puzzled and oddly fascinated by the whole scene. His eyes were steady as he shut off the laughter and grinned. "There's the part I like so much." I watched as he licked his lips again. "Come 'er."

I was caught off guard when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to him. His hands fumbled at where my pants were still unzipped and the first button undone. But still I panicked. I froze, fear coming to the surface of my face only to settle as something like malaise in the pit of my stomach. I waited for the worst but it never came. His eyes flickered up to mine as he zipped up my fly and re buttoned my pants. My jaw dropped slightly, his smile widened. "I would keep _that _locked up if I were you. Don't want my men to get _too_ excited."

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked up at him alarmed. I watched as something flickered across his eyes, only to disappear in an instant. I had to look away from the monster that sat next to me eying me like I was something to eat. "Ya know what's kinda funny?" He breathed, each word coming out raspy and amused.

"What?" I said, ignoring the fact that his voice seemed to be growing closer.

"Oh, just the,_ uh,_ the _fact_ that you're the only person I can't read very well... Why is that do you think? _Hmm?_"

I cranked my head over my shoulder only to stop short because of one detail that scared me to death. Joker's face was close to mine. So close that our noses were inches to touching. I watched as his dark eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as a faint smirk appeared on his lips. Hot velvet rushed up to my cheeks as my heart pounded against my ribcage. "_Uh." _I breathed, looking away trying to find the right words. "Maybe I'm not like the rest of the people you have held captive. Who knows?"

He hissed a laugh into my ear and grinned. "_What makes you so different, huh?" _

His hand twirled the ends of my hair, making me clam up even more. I choked down a shiver and straightened my back. "For one, I'm not of use to you. There really isn't a reason for you to have kidnapped me."

"_Oh really? Cus_, I can think of one _reason._"

_**Hello readers! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I finally got an idea (a few to be exact) and I had to put it down. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There should be more to come soon. I just have to get through the play and a few other priorities and I should be good. :) Thanks again. ~ELA**_


	10. Long Lost Scars

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why in hell had I said something that could blow my cover? I had no clue but as I sat there, a fake grin stretching over my scars, I knew one thing. Exactly **_**what **_**she would say next. Her face contorted into a frown, her brow furrowing in puzzlement. "What?" She said. **

**I inwardly scoffed at myself and sneered. I played along with the mess that I had just unraveled onto myself. "**_**You heard me, Leila." **_

**"I-I I know. I just want to clarify exactly what you meant." **

**"**_**Oh, **_**You'll find out soon. But I think you need to take a shower. We want you looking all nice for our guest, yes?" **

**"Guest?" She said as I lead her to my bathroom on the left side of the room. **

**"Mmhmm... Don't worry. It's just an old friend of mine." **

The Joker's sneer was wide across his face as he leaned in a little more to where I was sitting. _The Joker has friends? _I thought suddenly, the sides of my lips turning downwards slightly. Of course, I didn't say that. My head bobbed as I got up from the oddly plush sheets of his bed. Looking around the room, I found my bag and picked it up. His voice came from close behind just when I was about to go into the room. "Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta. Leave your bag, There are towels and such in the bathroom."

I nodded, puckering my lips irritably. Only to bend down and get out my razor, shampoo and conditioner. I closed the door with my foot as I padded my way into the bathroom. It was a lot cleaner that I would have thought. However, it seemed that everything was clean compared to the hideous flash of what I thought it would have been. I sat all of my toiletries by the grease paints on his sink. Blue liquified eyes stared me down in the mirror. They were hidden beneath a thick curtain of black lashes that sort of popped against my pale complexion. My lips curved in a arrogant sneer as I looked back at myself in the mirror. Though I seemed calm and collected, there was still fear behind the surface. There was something wrong with this picture, but I had no clue what it was. My stomach growled and protested as I glared at the women with the secret sneer in the mirror. I started to undress, only to see the one thing that brought me back to the place that I never wanted to go back to. I traced some of the scars that ran up and down my back, remembering one memory that brought back happiness and agony mixed together in one pitiful malaise.

_It wasn't often in the fall and winter when I wasn't cold. Everyday it was the same, ripped jeans, torn long shirts, and old shoes that I found in a trash can. However today was a little different. Though the coat was a bit baggy from the fact that it was intended for a man, it was warm. So warm that something started to swell inside me. I trusted him. I thought as the realization dawned on me. I watched as his boney fingers moved to the heat as he turned in up. It had been the first time since I had been in a car that actually ran well. Nonetheless, I wasn't excited about that, in fact. The only emotion that I felt was odd happiness. I felt safe with him, like I could be myself and he wouldn't mind. I guess there was a first for everything. "Are you warm?" he murmured, his dark eyes glancing over to mine only to flicker back to the road. _

_"Yes. You know if you smother me with this much heat I might just die of heat exhaustion." _

_I watched as he bellowed out a laugh, his long curly blonde hair bouncing around his face. "Starting to warm up to me aren't ya?" He said with a deep grin._

_I watched as he kept glancing down at me, a taunting sneer enveloping his face. However, I just shrugged and looked out the window. I could hear his low baritone laugh as he watched me closer. "Jack, where are we going?" _

_We were at a stop light, but it was a bit odd. The reason was because we were heading out of town. "First, we're going to my house to get something. Then, well... You'll find out." _

_I nodded knowing not to pressure him. My hands wrapped themselves into Jack's coat that I was currently wearing as I wearily dozed off. _

_A rough hand lightly tapped and caressed my face as I started to wake up. "Leila...Leila. Wake up..." _

_I could hear the voice, but I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to cuddle further into the soft mound that I had fell sleep on. Rough hands went to my lips, as they lightly rubbed them gently. It was then when my eyes started to slowly fall open. Jack's dark protective eyes fell on mine, leaving the sane part of me in the dust. His nose was almost touching mine, his breath falling heavily over my face. I watched as his lips parted helplessly only for a malicious grin to slowing develop over his face. "Morning sleepy head." _

_He patted the side of my face only to get out of the car in which he was leaned over. I adjusted my glasses that were now crooked and got out, only to nearly fall over. Jack's strong arms wrapped around me, a deep giggle bursting out from his lips as he straightened me back up. "Might want to be a bit more careful. Yes?" _

_He closed the door behind me and ushered me to the front of the house. Though I didn't really mind. My brain was focused on the white picket fence and large ivory columns that towered over us. "T-this is your house?!" I said staring up at the massive building to before me. _

_I couldn't help but stare at the white hydrangea's that grew around the building and just how green the grass looked. _

_"Yeah, where do you live?" _

_I sighed and shrugged. "A small house in a bad part of town." _

_"Oo, that gives me so much information." _

_He pushed open the door and gestured to inside the house. I walked in before him, absolutely dumbfounded by the elaborateness of the house. "Come on, my rooms this way." _

_Toughs same calloused hands wrapped themselves around my wrist into a death lock. I wondered if he knew how rough he was being with me, or even if he was the same way with other girls. He lead me down large halls that had windows looking out to his back yard which, I might add, sported __a Olympic size swimming pool. "Jack, your parents are home, aren't they?" _

_Jack stopped dead in his tracks, only to then look over his shoulder at my small frame. "They are hardly ever home. Don't worry, I won't try anything stupid." _

_His words were short and there was something inside me that screamed at me for trusting him, but there was also something else that was telling me not to mind it. I trusted him. I think that was what scared me. My hand grazed his bare forearm and I softly patted it. "I know, Jack." I said with a weak smile. _

_A small smile engulfed his features as his hand moved from my wrist to the top of my head. He patted it and smiled wider as it slid down to cup my cheek. _

_"Hey, why don't you ever take off your glasses?" He asked a little while later, as I waited patiently in his room. _

_The room to any other person would seem oddly normal, especially because his parents were loaded. However, Jack's room was more on the bare side. The walls were a plain white that had very few posters, on the wall opposite to the bed there was a small bookshelf, and the bed was a deep purple color that seemed a bit out of place. Besides that there was a small desk next to the shelf and his laptop. "You do realize that I can't see without them yes?" _

_"Have you ever thought about contacts?" He said from the cover of his closet._

_I couldn't help but scoff. Of course I had, the only problem was that we were flat out broke so how could I afford food let alone contacts? "Do I look like I can pay for something that expensive? Not everyone has the world at their fingertips, ya know?" _

_A blonde head poked out from the closet. Jack's annoyed glare stealing a quickened pace from my heart. "Come here." He said, gesturing to the closet that he was lounging in. _

_I was reluctant but I did as I was told, knowing the unyielding and uncompromising glare of his dark brown eyes. Though he had a walk in closet, the room was close to bare of any clothes. However, I let out a small yelp when he pulled me to him and held my hands in his. "Jack, wh-"_

_"Hold out your hands. I have something for you." _

_I did as he was told ever though he was too close for my liking. He placed a piece of fabric onto my hands, though the material felt softer than anything I had ever felt before. "What is it?" I asked, turning the article of clothing in my hands. _

_"Just go try it on. This and my jacket should keep you warm this winter." _

_"Jack, I can't take these things! They're yours." _

_"If you won't take this then I'm going to take you shopping instead. Kapish?" _

_"But, I ca~"_

_"Please." _

**I could hear the shower going through the walls. However, that wasn't what was working me up and making me nervous. **_**The Joker nervous? That's funny. **_**The picture that one of my men had taken flashing at me in the back of my mind. I found it ironic that the scars that once repulsed me are now what I was fantasizing about. Maybe it was the fact that she was just as imperfect as me that made me care for her so much, or maybe that was what made her perfect? I envisioned her long dark hair entwining and overlapping over toughs same scars. My hands would caress at them and possibly kiss them. And her eyes would flutter half open as I did this, his cheeks flushing as she begged me not to do it. It was then when I realized just how tumescent my appendage had become. "Damn it!" I snarled to myself, trying to think about something that would get rid of it. **

**"Maybe The Catcher in the Rye?" I said, looking through my pile of books. **

**I found the book, but in a way I had no desire to read it. I couldn't even read with her around, and that was what scared me. It was just like the end of high school for me. She had just starting to become the women she was now, and just a gorgeous. It seemed that whenever she ****would walk into the class room, I wouldn't be able to read or think. It seemed that even with the glasses and mismatched clothes the results were inevitably the same. She had an effect over me that no one else had, and that was what made me fear our situation more than anything.**

_**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this chapter. Please start telling me what you think, I will note it is one of the things that motivates me to no end. I know there wasn't much Joker in this chapter, but that will change. The flash back needed to happen and I hope that the part were Joker gets a boner made you laugh. I thought it was funny. Note: there will be another HUGE mood swing in the next chapter. Thanks again! ~ELA**_


	11. The question that never ends

_**Hello readers! I am proud to say that this chapter is quite long and quite good. I think your guys will like it. I recently had spring break so I had quite a bit of time on my hands (much to my own delight.) Please read, review and enjoy. Thanks. ~ELA**_

I held the towel closer to my body as I poked my head out of the Joker's bathroom. The room was vacant of any one but I still was cautious as I walked into the room. _At least he's thoughtful. _I thought sarcastically, peering down at my bag. The sound of the zipper to my duffel bag pierced through the silence, making me jump slightly. The back of the towel hung low on my back, fully exposing my scars for what they were. I think hideous was the best word to describe them. When Jack had first seen them, they nearly made him run from me. Granted, that was when they were open wounds that were still stitched up poorly. Nevertheless, I still hated them. Shuffling through my bag, I threw on a pair of jeans and a long t-shirt that covered up everything. I let my hair air dry, only to get out my things from his bathroom.

_Knock, knock. _The sound was loud and high pitched as the Joker strode in easily. "_Well, well, well! _Someone looks very, uh, _plain. _Ya mind tellin' me _why, love?"_

His tongue flickered over his lips as he leaned in the door way and eyed me like I was something to eat. "Sorry." I said with a shrug. "I don't have anything that isn't casual."

The Joker cocked his head to the side and watched me like a hawk, only to stalk closer to me who was still rifling through her bag. "That can be _arranged_ very, uh, _easily. _In fact, size two. Right?"

"And if I say yes?"

"_Well, _let's put-t it this way, Shall we? What is strong but easily broken?"

With each word, The Joker trudged closer and closer to where I was standing. I lifted my chin up and squinted my eyes at him. "Joker, just let me see it."

"_See? _I _knew _we would see eye to eye."

He was gone in a flash. Although, as soon as I started to relax and calm myself from his very presence, he was back. I caught the piece of fabric easily as he threw it to me. However, there was one thing that caught my attention. It was not only the sly look on his face that could easily make blood curttle with just a mere look, but also the fact that in his hands were a pair of simple black pumps.

"Try that on. It should fit, but in case it doesn't, I have other dresses."

I didn't even want to know where he had gotten them. Though I could think of many ways that were the most probable. I closed the door behind me as I went into the bathroom for the second time. The dress was a deep plum color that was darker but still similar to the Joker's infamous suit. Taking off my jeans and shirt, I slipped on the dress hoping to god that it was a closed back. However, much to my dismay, it was quite the opposite. The back of the dress was fully exposed and showed off my back entirely.

**I **_**almost **_**felt bad for giving her the only dress that gave on lookers a full view of her scars. However, I wanted to see them. They made her **_**well, herself. **_**I could tell just by the first time I had tried to touch them that she didn't want me to see them, and this was just the thing to set her and I off. I knocked on the door leading into the bathroom after she had been in there awhile. "You alright in there? Haven't killed yourself yet, **_**have you?" **_**I said mockingly, as I leaned on the door frame.**

**"I have too much pride to kill myself, besides. **_**I'm not wearing it, Joker." **_

**Her voice was more panicked that I had intended it to be, and though I knew that she was going to refuse to wear it. I still felt a ping of annoyance as I bit the scars that lined the inside of my mouth. My fingers drummed a soft beat on the door frame as I felt a small growl erupt from the depths of my chest. "And why, **_**pray dear, **_**is that?" **

**"I-I'm, just trust me Joker. I can't wear it." **

**I could feel my temper start to rise slightly as I glared at the knife marks in the door way. **_**"You can't tell me?"**_** I said, my voice sharper and more disoriented than normal. **

**"No." **

**That was when I lost it. White hot anger rushed through me to the point where my balled up fists were shaking. A low snarl roared in the back of my chest as I opened the door as calmly as I could. She had on the dress but a towel was covering her shoulders like a shawl. "Whatcha doin'?" I said glaring at the old towel wrapped around her shoulders.**

**"Is there another dress I can use?" **

**Her voice was smaller than usual as she tried not to make eye contact with me. "**_**Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta. **_**See, no answering questions with questions." **

**I could tell that she was holding back some of her emotions as she shoved a hand through her hair. It was then when I saw a glance of what I wanted to see. It was the mark that I has saw awhile ago, just when it was fresh. My eyes traced the clean white mark that snaked past her shoulder and down over her fully exposed collar bone. "**_**Hmm... Now **_**what is **_**this?" **_**I said stalking over to her as her eyes grew wider.**

**"_Stop." _She said, flinching back as I stormed over to where she was standing. **

**Not even she could stop me though, I was so angry that I could have easily overpowered the small women. I grabbed her arm roughly, only to let out a small growl a second later when she tried to push me away. _"No, _I _know _that you were hiding something when _you_ freaked out the _last time_. Now, _show me." _**

**Leila's eyes narrowed just as her jaw tightened. "_No. No one, _and I do mean _no one is ever _going to see them. I _vowed _that no one would, _understand. _The last person who saw them was utterly _repulsed_ by them, _no one is ever going to see them." _**

I didn't mean to anger him, but I hadn't let anyone see them since Jack. Nonetheless, I had struck a nerve. Joker's large boney hand wrapped around my neck as he pushed me against the wall. "_Wrong thing to say." _He said his face inches from my own.

"_Wanna know how__ I got these scars?" _He asked in a serious face, his eyes narrowed like a cats.

I gulped, my eyes locked on his. He nodded, a deep frown still on his face as he leaned forward. Our noses were almost touching when I heard the sharp sound of his knife being flicked open. I felt my breath hitch in my throat just as he softly touched the switch blade to the corner of my lips. It was then when a malicious smile enveloped the monsters face.

_"My father was a man high up in power and mama, well, she just __loved__ to gamble. But, ya see, my parents well, they didn't care much about lil' old me. My old man would, uh, would come home and beat me just for stayin' out too late-ta." _The Joker licked his lips just as his eyes trailed over my face.

_"One night they come home and I had the girl I liked over. They weren't to happy about that. Not. One. Bit. I made her leave, of course, but that night when I went to sleep, oh. I had a real surprise. Daddy came in with a box cutter a little tipsy. He was a little bit on the crazy side you see. He came at me with the razor, a true sneer tugging at the corners of his lips. He held me down and said." _

The Joker started to caress my hair as his lips hovered over my ear._ "Son, your mother and I think you're a bit too serious. So, I came to lighten ya up." _He whispered in my ear as I tried to pry myself from him. _"Leila, look at me." _The Joker grabbed my face and made me look at him. His fingers gently rubbed my chin and neck as I looked deep into the black holes that served for eyes. "_He sticks the blade in my mouth and gave me these. _Now, I see the better side, _now _I'm always _smiling." _

The Joker kept his eyes locked on me as he traced my jaw line with his knife, his head tilted to the side just as he noticed the tears welling up in the crevices of my eyes. He glared at me as the first tear slid down my cheek. "Now, _why _are you _crying?" _He asked sharply.

"I-I don't know..." I said, but the truth was that we were similar.

Though we got our scars in different places and we came from very different back grounds, we were similar. Maybe that was the reason why I was crying, because I didn't want to be like a monster that was terrorizing most of Gotham. The Jokers tongue flicked out from beneath his lips just as he got closer to my face. "_You owe me." _He said as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me leaning against the wall.

I walked after him in a hurry, curious as to why. "Why do I owe you?" I asked as I whipped away my tears.

The Joker fell onto his bed and picked up a book that was sitting on his nightstand. He stared at me for a moment and then went on to reading it. "I could have _easily _killed you, but I didn't. As to why, no clue. Nonetheless, _you owe me." _

"Then kil~"

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta! As for my payment, I will decide that later. _But _I'm still gonna make you wear a dress."

"Does it have to be this one?"

He looked up from his book and stared at me for a moment. "Go to the closet to the left of you and pick a dress. I don't care, just wear a dress."

**I was still fuming from Leila's little expedition, but I let it go. Seeing her cry was something that I loved and hated all at the same time. Nonetheless, It didn't help that she had looked like a model in the dress that I had made her wear. I sat on my bed reading American Psycho as she got ready for our evening. This book got my mind off of a few things and yet also made me think of her even more. She was the one to introduce me to such a grim book after all. It was then when I heard the bathroom door swing open and small footstep pad out. "There are a pair of heels next to the bed. You're a size six yes?" I said without even looking up.**

**"Yeah." She said as she sat down at the foot of the bed. **

**When her back was turned is when I looked up from the painfully beautiful novel in my hands. She wore a little black dress that clung to each of the right curves but was a full back. Her hair cascaded down her back as she bent over to put on the low black heels. She looked more classy than slutty in something that other women would have looked terrible in. However, not her. She looked good in just about anything. **

**"Are you reading American Psycho?" She asked as she buckled the shoe around her foot. **

**I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _So she had noticed. _"Yes, have you ever read it?" **

**She nodded her hair bouncing around her head. "Yeah, the authors writing style is brilliant is it not?" **

**"Oh, yes. He certainly is." **

**I watched as she turned to me, her face void of any emotion what so ever. "Was the story about how you got your scars true?" She said a moment later, her voice quivering slightly. **

**"What do you think?" I said as I licked my lips.**

**"I'm not sure. It sounds right." **

**"I _am_ a man of my word." **

**I could see the curiosity on her face, one of her eye brows had rose as we had another one of our silent staring contests. She, of course, was the first one to look away. I heard a deep sigh well up in her chest just as she looked down at her hands that were idly folded in her lap. It was when I moved slightly when she flinched. "You're afraid of me." I said, smirking.**

**Leila shivered and looked up at me just as she shoved a hair through her already frazzled hair. "Who isn't?" **

**A small chuckle escaped my lips as I sat next to her, though she moved away slightly. I watched as she glared at me behind the curtain of hair that fell over her face. Her eyes always reminded me of ice, ever since I had met the girl. It had always been the same thought. Nonetheless, the more I knew the _real _her, the more the eyes began to brighten up. The way her eyes looked now was just like when the first time I had spoke to her. They were dull and seemed like they were frozen in the form of a glare, just like in the middle of winter. Though the bright, almost liquid way her eyes were when I left her were gone. I still remembered it just like it was yesterday when I had last saw it. **

**"That _is _a good point-t. _Buut, _youare a bit different than most of my, uh, _victims." _**

**I watched as she looked at me cautiously. "What do you mean? Why am I different?" **

**"You stand up for yourself despite how, _uh, _how _afraid _you are. If were gonna play 22 questions than isn't it _my _turn?" **

**Leila tried to answer only for me to cut her off. "Remember that time when you said that you weren't afraid of me? Were you telling the truth?" **

**Her eyes glazed over slightly as she puckered her lips and sighed. "I was."**

**My smile grew wider as I heard this. "Then why are you, uh, _afraid _of me _now? _Too much liquid courage?" **

**"_No, _at the time you didn't seem very scary. Now isn't it _my _turn?" **

The Joker's eyes were intently watching me as the words escaped my lips. "Alright-t what do you want to know? How dashing I look in a tux? Or maybe what my favorite book is? _Hm?" _

Truth was I did have something on my mind, and though my brain told me to hold the damn thing back. I couldn't choke it back down my throat. "How do you know so much about me and how do you know who Jack Napier is?"

It was when a slow rumble of laughter erupted from his throat when I knew that I was in trouble. A mischievous sneer bloomed from his face like a hideous flower that soon after wilted, and that was when in dawned on me. I was in _serious_ trouble.


	12. The Loss of someone dear

**I feel like every part of me is dead. Ever last cell in my body, just starting to rot away. Nonetheless, the words that she asked were something that I could not deny. I **_**was **_**Jack, but the only problem was that the Jack that she remembered. The Jack that she **_**loved **_**had been dead for many years now. All that was left was something that she should **_**never**_** see. Her glazed eyes studied me as I thought of something witty to say. Her delicate eye lashes brushing over her slightly flushed cheeks. I could feel what was left of my heart ache at the sight of her eye brows curl and a determined look fall over her once stoic face. I was wrong to think that Leila Wellington was stronger than she had ever been. There were still small, fragile parts of her that were easily broken, but deep down inside that little body of hers there were things that hadn't healed yet. **_**I **_**was one of them. I was the thing that still tugged and ripped at her scarred and broken heart. Nonetheless, there was nothing I could do. I had given nearly every last scrap of humanity that I had left to her and her alone. But it was then when I knew what I was going to tell her. It was the truth of course, but also a lie. **

**"Who doesn't know the multi-**_**millionaire**_** brat Jack Napier!?" I scoffed, watching the last of the color in her face disappear. **

**"What happened to him?" Leila asked, her voice small and quivering.**

**I gave another one of my famous grins at her and got closer to her face. "He **_**killed **_**himself. Just after **_**you, my dear, **_**left. He said that he didn't want to live if he wasn't beautiful. Why do you think he, uh, he **_**never **_**let you see his face? **_**You know! **_**Right. After. The. Accident-t?" **

**I watched as tears started to collect in corners of her eyes, only making them more striking. She started to shake her head profusely. "H-he can't-t... he wouldn't. You're lying."**

**Leila's voice quivered to the point were it made even me feel bad. I ignored my natural instinct and scoffed. "**_**Oh am I? **_**So, tell me then. Why would a guy care for you **_**so**_** much that he pushed you away**_** and then**_** killed himself soon after? **_**Hmm?**_**" **

**"He wouldn't! **_**J-Jack **_**and I were... **_**we'r~"**_

**I cut her off and grabbed her face. **_**"Were what? Were lovers? **_**Oo, or **_**maybe, ha, **_**how. 'Bout. **_**This. Fuck buddies? **_**And you probably felt something for him after the first time he **_**kissed **_**you, **_**Yes?" **_

**Inside of me, every last piece of humanity I was just **_**barely **_**gripping onto was being torn into the tinniest of pieces. Jack was dying off fast as I broke her more and more. **

**"We never had sex..." Her voice trailed off as a small tear fell from her face. **

**"But you kissed him? And let him worm his way into that pretty little head of yours? Let him screw and screw his way in until he was **_**done. **_**See, even to a guy like me that's**_** a bit messed up." **_

**The words I once heard from a movie swam in the back of my head. **_**Inside my heart is breaking, my makeup maybe flaking, but my smile still stays on. **_**It described this moment at it's worst. I hated myself for cutting up every last tie with Jack for her, but I think that perhaps this was the best thing that could have happened. **

**Lies. Almost every last word that came out of my mouth were **_**lies. **_**But I couldn't stop them. They were going to come out, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. "**_**Shh- shh. **_**There is no need to cry! You got me don't ya?!" **

**I knew the answer though. She wanted **_**Jack. **_**Not me. **

It was embarrassing to be crying in front of the Joker. Nonetheless, I didn't want his words to be true. I wanted all of it to be lies, but I had asked hadn't I? I was the idiot that wanted to know if Jack Napier of all people was alive. I wanted to know if he even thought about me in our time apart. Just the thought of this was enough to make the tears fall harder and a loud sob to catch in my throat. For my whole life I had been running away from the things I deemed "too hard" or "too scary". It seemed that the Joker was both, much to my own dismay. But even though at times he was insanely frightening and had a rough exterior, I had found some sort of comfort in him. Even though I knew I needed to get away from him. I closed my eyes and pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes as I sobbed harder. It was then when gentle hands pulled them away from my face. "_Hey. Hey, look at me." _

I wouldn't. I couldn't look at the monster before me. Nonetheless he was persistent. "_Look. At. Me!"_

I looked. My eyes so blurry that all I saw was a jumbled mess of white, black and red. I wondered if I mixed them together what the color would be. Would it be a deep stone gray, or blood red? Purple was added to the white, black and red as he held his hand up to his face. He bit down on his middle finger only to take off the purple glove that covered his large, boney hands. "Come 'ere." He said lightly taking my face in one of his hands and whipping away the tears that disfigured my sight. That was when I recognized the look that inhabited his eyes. And that was when his eyes weren't just black.

_**Hello everyone. Really small chapter, but I will make the next really long. Plus I wanted you guys to check out my other story(The Color Purple) because it's in Jack's POV. Every last bit of it. And it's the whole story of Jack and Leila, I hope you guys like it. I'm having a blast writing it and yeah. Yay for prequels. Thanks a lot, Comment/ favorite. ~ELA**_


	13. Monsters inside

**Joker's POV:**

**"See, nothing to be afraid of." I said, my hands gently and uncharacteristically rubbing at her red and tear stained cheeks.**

**Leila wouldn't look me in the eyes. I didn't blame her though. She just sat there, a small frown tugging at the corner of her lips as tears slid down her cheeks. "Come on, we have places to be and people to see." **

**She looked up at me bewildered. "Places?" **

**"Mmmmhmmm." I said a bleak smile covering my face as I gestured towards the door with my head. **

**She got up from my bed with her head heavy and tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. It was then when I felt the Joker creep up into Jack. My lips turned up as I sneered at the small women I towered above. Her gaze was still transfixed on the floor, her hair falling over those pretty little eyes of hers. I softly pushed her forward, my hand low on her back as I made her go faster. _"Lets get a move on, darling. We got places to be."_ **

Leila's POV:

My whole body was numb, but as Joker's gloved hand fell on my back. I felt a deep shiver work itself down my spine. His hands were rough on my back as he pushed me out the door. Though, at that moment I didn't mind at all. I was too lost to care.

_Jack couldn't be gone_. I thought, another wave of tears threatening to flow from my eyes. My hair was over my face as he shoved me in the car and climbed in the back seat with me. He glared at the new goon sitting in the drivers seat, only to a second later make a growling sound in the back of his throat. "_Move." _He snarled, his dark hands balling up into fists.

I could hear him clench and unclench his fists over and over again as the leather rubbed against one another. I started to stare out the window, watching the outside blur around like mixing paint on a canvas. A small headache started to pound in the back of my head as I pushed my face into the cool window.

My eyes fell closed as I started to relax my body on the opposite end of the car. However, it was then when I heard movement from beside me. It was a soft sound, like fabric rubbing against the other. So at first, I thought nothing of it. It was when the hand gripped at my wrist when my head spun to look at the man beside me. I was puzzled; I had done nothing to get such treatment so I was not expecting it. Though, the Joker was not known for being predictable. "Yes?" I said, not wanting to look him in the eyes so I looked at the ascot fixed at the nap of his neck.

A vituperative sneer ripped at the stoic expression once present on his face. "Someone is looking, uh, a _bit tired. _Am I boring you?"

"Yes and no. If that makes any sense. Car rides have always made me sleepy..."

He nodded vigorously only to scoot closer to where I was sitting. His large hands were still wrapped around my wrist as I sat there looking over his suit.

I found myself eying the different colors that made up that garb. It reminded me of a painting I had done awhile back. I could still remember the picture like it was yesterday, though it was now more painful to remember than it had been awhile ago. I had packed the picture away somewhere in storage. The painting had been of Jack just before he had left, but instead of making the portrait realistic, I decided to incorporate nearly every color under the sun in the picture. I remember that I kept his dark brown eyes the same, but made the skin around it melt into colors of purple and blue. I flecked the colors on his eye brows and his lashes, not to mention that he insisted it be shirtless. I eventually complied, though he nearly had to beg.

The look that had been in his eyes was a pensive one. I remember how he had propped up his head with his strong and yet delicate fist. The way his eyes looked at me, I felt like a bug underneath a microscope.

Flashback:

_"What?" I said, staring at the shirtless boy in front of me with paint covering his torso and face. _

_Jack grinned and sighed deeply through his nose. "You have paint all over your face and hands. And there is a bit in your pony tail." _

_"That's what happens, and like you should be talking. Granted, I'm the one who put in on you, but still. I think you're going to like this."_

_Jack laughed the laugh that would make Aphrodite jealous with want. The one that would make my stomach turn just at the very thought of it. "I always like your work. You know that." _

_"Thanks." _

_We spent more time in silence as I painted, the sound of my brushes rubbing against the canvas the only sound that was in the room. We had decided to paint him in one of his many living rooms, but this one was known as the blue room. Where close to everything in the room was lined with blue and sliver. "How many living rooms do you have?" I asked suddenly._

_I was curious to find his answer even though I was engrossed and nearly obsessed with getting this done. "Five, actually. Though we don't even need that many."_

_Jack was lucky. He had nearly everything he wanted at his fingertips and yet things were as hard as they were for me. I had learned his secret about a year ago, the one that changed my look at him forever. _

_He was abused by his family too, even though he was the golden boy. Jack was what nearly every parent could want. He was good looking (very good looking), he was kind hearted, smart, and even a good athlete. His worst subject had been history, though he was incredibly good with chemistry and other maths and sciences. He loved reading, just like I did. _

_Jack Napier was nearly perfect in every way, and as he sat before me with a look like no other. Something had changed inside me that day. I realized something that I never would have thought would happen. I loved him. _

_Heat rushed to my cheeks, my eyes staring in shock at the painting and the boy before me. My hands began to tremble, my heart pounding against its cage. Jack noticed this instantly and raised his eyebrow. "Leila, what's wrong?" _

_My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. It was full of concern as was his dark eyes. "Nothing, just thinking about something trivial..." _

_I quickly averted my gaze to the canvas again working with my hands now to smudge and mix two colors together. That was when I heard soft footsteps walking over the newspaper lining the floor. Jack leaned over the canvas and stared at me. _

_One of his eye brows was raised and he had a soft but also harsh glare on his face. His lips were puckered in such a way that it made my stomach turn even more than usual. His brows furrowed when I wouldn't meet his eyes. I had started to reach out to the canvas again, my hands working in a manner that was normal, when he caught my hand and pulled me up from the wooden stool that I currently sat on. "Jack, wha~" I was cut off as his lips met mine with such a ferocity._

_It was almost like his lips lusted for mine, like a monster without food for a long time. His hands went to my hair, working to untangle the rubber band wrapped around my dark curls. His rough hands stroked my chin and worked its way every which way. My cheeks were burning, my mouth felt hot as did the other parts of my body. My hands crept there way up to his neck, while his pressed my head closer to his own. His lips were bruising mine as his hands caressed what seemed like every part of me. We broke apart, though my mouth hung open as I stared at him awestruck. His hands were still intertwined at the small of my back, my chest was still pressed up against his. "Jack." Was all I could manage._

_I watched as a smirk crept onto his warm features and he scoffed slightly in his throat. "Come __on let's take a break." _

**Joker's POV:**

**Leila sat next to me with her eyes transfixed on something that I couldn't see. There was no emotion on her face as she pressed herself into the back of her head. My hand was still wrapped around her wrist, she was still so close that our legs were almost touching. I watched her carefully even though I knew that at any moment she would snap her head up to look me in the eyes. I didn't know what I would do when that time would come, but we had to cut our time short. We were close to our destination. **

_**"Leila." **_**I said in her ear twirling a piece of her hair as I did long ago. "I think it's, uh, about **_**time **_**for us to make our **_**entrance."**_

**The sound of my voice jarred her from her thoughts in the back of her mind and she glanced up at me with the deer and the headlights look. Her mouth slackened as her brows furrowed together. "Alright." Was all she said. **

**A low hum started to roll around in my chest as I let go of her wrist and played with one of my knifes. I flicked the blade between each of my fingers and glared at the new driver. He stopped gently, so gently I barely felt it. **_**That's much better. **_**I thought darkly, cocking my eyebrow at the girl beside me. Her hands were folded idly in her lap. **

**Leila was still looking forward, her hair created a curtain around her face. I wanted her to look at me, and for that reason I felt the white hot anger well up inside me and burn at my chest. I grabbed her wrist again, my fist clenching tighter at her frail arm as a small growl erupted from my chest. She let out a small yelp and stared up at me with a glare engulfing her eyes. She tried to rip her hand away from mine, but I only held on tighter. I watched with amusement as she whimpered and bit down on her lip. Warm liquid crimson started to collect at where she was biting at, while both of her hands were balled up into tight fists. **

**I knew that there was going to be a bruise on her arm in the morning, but at that moment, I didn't care. All that I wanted was to see her squirm, I wanted to see what she would do if I applied pressure in certain areas. "Ooo someone is being a, uh, a****bit **_**defiant **_**today, **_**ain't she? Perhaps I should change that." **_

**My voice crawled at a growl as I got closer to where she sat. Her face was turned away from mine as she nearly burned a hole in the back of the seat in front of her. I could tell she was still in pain because of the way her lips were trembling against her clenched teeth. "Ya know, for someone with a lot of, uh, **_**issues. **_**You have a good head on your shoulders, so be **_**smart-t **_**and **_**don't try anything stupid during our talk." **_

**I roughly grabbed her face and pulled it close to mine as I spoke aloud. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to give it to you. You've been a bit, uh, **_**complacent **_**today, **_**don't ya think?" **_

**I waited for her reply with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps." She said in a small voice that I could barely hear.**

**"What was that?" I said holding her face closer to mine. **

_**"I said 'perhaps.'"**_

**Leila's voice had risen and her eyes glared into mine with a bit of malice mixed into it all. Her jaw was clenched in a way that made her lips look even more voluptuous than normal. God she was delicious. Especially when she was **_**mad.**_** "Ya know what? I think I'll leave you here in the car, because you were being such a**_** terrible**_** date**_** tonight." **_

**I nearly flung her back into her seat as I got out of the large van and slammed the door ****behind me. There was a goon standing by the door, one of the ones that could easily be trigger happy given the right circumstances. "Oi." I said to him. "If she tries any, uh, **_**funny business **_**then don't hesitate to knock her out, **_**got it?" **_

**A deep husky voice came from behind the mask as he nodded slowly. "**_**Got it boss." **_

**I lumbered toward the building ahead, not caring to look back or even glare at the women staring at me through the window. I knew that she had been listening even though she was very careful about it. It seemed that there was so much to fix about her and yet I had been a bit happy with her sudden surge of anger. That wasn't something that happened with Leila often. **

**It was also something that had changed of time. See, at first, when she was in pain, she would turn off every ounce of emotion and replace it with an unsettling hardened face. The fact that she had got mad meant that I was getting to her. **

**A deep sneer hardened over my face until all that was there was pure malice. It was then when I knew how to deal with Leila and her little "problem."I was going to teach her a lesson. One that I knew she would not enjoy much, but ever was it going to be fun to me. **

**As soon as I walked into the room, the strapping new men straightened up at the very sight of me. "Good evening, Gents!" I exclaimed nearly skipping into the warehouse. **

**My eyes searched the crowd of men as I thought of what I wanted to say to them. "So, today I'm going to pick a few of you, uh, _strapping_ young men to join our little, _er_, _operation._**

**My eyes flickered to where all of them were standing. Some of them nodded with a menacing grin curving their mouths upward. "_Now. _I'm going to ask each of you a random question, well, _at random." _**

**_"Wait. _So, you don't want to see what we are capable of? You just want to hear us _talk?" _**

**The voice had came from a bulky man a little shorter than I was. I didn't care though. **

**I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my gun from inside only to shoot the man dead right on the spot. **

**Everything around me stopped. The constant shuffling of men, the small side chatter, the fidgeting, all of it stopped at the sound of the bullet hitting the man in his chest and the dull thud of his body hitting the cold concrete. I walked over to where his bodily fluids started to ooze out from inside him on to the pavement and smiled to myself. _"Alright!" _I said clapping my hands together, making everyone in the room flinch. "Let's get started!" **

_Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been awhile, I've been pretty busy with school (finishing up) and the last thing on my priority list is writing at the moment. I will have some time to write this summer, but I'm going to have to take a month off because of Band Camp and my trip to Japan. I will write on the plane however. Please review/ favorite. I love hearing what you have to say and I wanted to give a shout out to a few people. One: xLevitate for reviewing and taking the time to read what I have. I really appreciate it. Two: SuperOreoMan. Your comment was really flattering and I do appreciate it also. I want to become an author so that was really kind of you. Three: iwantsprezzatura, you have stayed with me for quite some time and thank you for that. I love Bohemian Rhapsody and I actually put it in because one of my guy friends thought it would be cool. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Last but not least is Intrigued Writer, thank you for messaging me. I wish you the best with your story and I will help read and edit it. Thanks for reading. I love you all!_

_~ELA_


End file.
